A New Life and Family for Harry Potter
by DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere
Summary: After the war, Harry has had enough. The public will not leave him alone, they tried to kidnap Teddy from him, which is the final straw. Packing up all of his belongings he moves to America, once there he moves to a small town called Mystic Falls were he will face big problems and fall in love. AN: There are some OCs in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries, nor is any money made off this story.

Authors note- this is a co-written story by myself and Salllzy, we have chosen to write this because we did not like the way the show was. For several reasons, which will be explained later on.

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter was tired, he had fought in a war. Everyone wanted a piece of him, people wanted him to work for them, he wanted to raise Teddy in peace he couldn't do that not here in Britain where everyone was trying to tear chunks out of him, not when they were demanding that he join the Ministry and capture the remaining Death Eaters.

He didn't want any more violence, he had seen enough of that and death. So he had chosen to become a healer, the public had been in uproar about it. Calling him a coward, that he as their 'chosen one' should be helping the Aurors to track down the last of the Death Eaters.

The final straw was when someone had tried to kidnap Teddy from his home, he had thrown up the strongest wards that he could. He hadn't been able to leave the house because of the press that had camped outside of his house, the aurors weren't doing anything merely saying that the public had a right to their hero, as if they owned him.

Which was why he found himself on a plane to America, he was far away from England as he could get without having to relearn everything. Harry glanced down at Teddy who was sleeping quite happily despite the turmoil that was going on inside of him, Harry smiled at the picture of innocence that Teddy made.

The one good thing that had happened to him was Teddy, despite the war, despite all the death and destruction he still had Teddy who was innocent. Who hadn't seen his parents die, who hadn't seen countless people tortured and For Harry?

That was enough, he knew that moving away to America was the best decision that he had made. He wasn't regretting it.

Harry felt his eyes close, perhaps a nap wouldn't hurt him.

~~~~Some time later~~~~

"Sir, Sir its time to get up."

Harry groaned, someone was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and blinked owlishly at the woman who was smiling at him

"We are about to land Sir, I thought you would like to know."

Harry yawned, placing his hand over his mouth he looked at the woman, and smiled

"Thank you."

"Not a problem Sir."

Harry glanced down at Teddy who was still sleeping, Harry shook his head in fond amusement. Teddy could sleep through nearly anything, even an Earthquake. Not something that Harry wanted to test, once he was off the plane Harry felt free, like he could be what he want and not have to worry about what people were going to think.

That he didn't have to keep looking over his shoulder every five seconds in case someone wanted to rape him, Harry shuddered that had happened to many times for his liking. But still he was in America and not England any more, the only thing he had to do was find the house. Harry looked down at the piece of paper that Ironhook had given him.

Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Well at least he knew where he had to go, Teddy began to squirm as he woke up, Harry rocked Teddy for a few seconds until he calmed down and fell back asleep. Sometimes Harry wished he had Teddy's life, after all sleeping the day away looked very appealing to him.

As Harry walked to the exit he spotted a man holding up a sign

Harry Potter

Harry walked towards him, as he did so he muttered under his breath

"Remind me to give Ironhook, a large bag of mushrooms. He deserves it."

Harry found it amusing that goblins had an addiction to mushrooms, but then again. Goblins and mushrooms were similar you had to have a taste for them, Harry had found that he had very loyal friends in the goblins.

But then again goblins were very greedy of what the considered as 'theirs' and since Harry was a goblin friend they classed him as theirs, something that Harry found both amusing and horrifying at the same time. Harry looked at the man, he was elderly early 50's possibly late 50's his eyes were kind and warm they reminded Harry of melted chocolate.

His hands were warm and calloused as they shook hands, the man had spent his life working with his hands. He most likely never had a day off in his life, Harry knew that the man stood in front of him would make a wonderful friend and possible grandfather to Teddy. If he could get him into his employment and into his home, which shouldn't be that hard, and if he did. The first thing that he would slap down was days off, there would be no arguing over it.

So when the man took his bags, Harry went to protest, he was quite capable of carrying his own bags to the car!

But a glare from the old man stopped, him, he looked at him trying to figure out what was going on

"You need to take care of your little lad."

Harry looked at him then back to Teddy, and knew that he wouldn't of handed Teddy over no matter how seemingly nice the man seemed to be. The man knew that, that was why he had taken the bags and didn't try to take Teddy off him, Harry turned and looked at him before saying

"I didn't get your name."

The warm chocolate brown eyes looked at him, they seemed to be measuring him. As they were searching for some sort of imperfections that only he could see

"Name's Stanley."

Just a first name, not enough to a background check. But he could always ask Ironhook, then Harry realized that Ironhook had done the background checks before hand, meaning that Stanley was clean.

So he could relax as Ironhook wouldn't allow any harm to come to him or Teddy, despite the gruff exterior Ironhook did care he just didn't show it. With these thought Harry got into the car, he would trust Stanley for now.

But the man reminded him of a good Albus, before the war had gotten to him. Before everything became a game of chess for the whole 'greater good' before he had trained Harry to become a weapon of war.

Harry had never been innocent, he knew that the abuse that he had went through at his relatives had seen to that. The neglect he had went through meant that he craved contact, he hoarded hugs like no tomorrow. He would always be skinny he knew that, he would never be at his full height or put any muscles on.

But because of his height and stature people thought that he wasn't a threat, that they could harm him easily. But more often than not they ended up dead, and Harry ended up been the one that was still alive.

But he was moving to a new place, a small town where he could raise Teddy in peace. Without the worry of death threats and people trying to kill him. He could help teach Teddy about magic, about his parents who they were and what they did.

But Harry was worried, Remus had been a werewolf. There had been the chance that Teddy could be one as well and Harry wouldn't know until he was older. Until Teddy was around three or four. Which was the earliest of when the werewolf gene would show, he knew that it would of broken Remus's heart to find out that his son had the 'curse' as he called it.

So when they pulled up outside of a three story house, Harry knew that he could have the peace and quiet here. That he could raise Teddy without fear of any death threats or attempts on his life, that he would be able to tell Teddy about his father and mother. Which was all Harry wanted was to raise Teddy show him all the love that he had been denied as a child, show him the world that had never seen.

But what Harry didn't know was Mystic falls was a supernatural hotspot and soon bigger and badder problems would be coming. Problems by the name of Klaus.

Who would also bring he devilishly handsome brother by the name of Elijah.


	2. Chapter 2

Stanley dropped Harry off at his new home, Harry took Teddy out of the car. They both looked around in awe. Ironhook managed to find a great house, they didn't have any neighbors in a mile radius which was a good thing once Teddy started to do accidental magic, he didn't want people asking questions. The house was painted a dark shade of green, with light blue window shutters that gave the house a more homey feel even if the colors clashed horribly. Harry saw that there were lilies planted around the doors in remembrance of his Mom who gave her life to save his own. Around the walkway to the street he saw a girl driving her car from school. He could tell because she was about the same age as him. The girl stopped trying to sing along with the radio when she saw him. The girl said

" Hi my name is Elena Gilbert. Did you just move out here?"

Harry looked at her like she was nuts. Harry was about to go to the store so he could buy the supplies so he could get rooms set up, and stock the kitchen with food he didn't want Teddy to go hungry Harry turned to her and spoke .

"Yes, I have just moved so if you could kindly leave I need to go shopping."

He then put Teddy in his car seat. Then drove away from the crazy girl, who was really creeping him out the way that she was staring at him reminded him of Ginny and that was not a good feeling. He then called his Aunt Sarah. She was the definition of capable and sassy, Sarah answered her phone on the first ring. Sarah already knew about the Wizarding World. Considering she had left some years prior calling them all sheeple, he still didn't know what it meant and every time he asked she would break down into laughter.

Sarah spoke

" Hello Harry, what do you need dear?"

Harry answered

" I need directions to the supermarket. There's no food at the house also I need to buy some new clothes, electronics, I was able to get furniture. The furniture is already in place I was also wondering about a girl named Elena Gilbert"

Sarah answered with that sassy tone he knew so well

" Don't worry I will give you directions because I am almost to your location right now, I don't like Elena Gilbert she's like that red headed bimbo who was trying to get all of your money. And we all remember what happened to her don't we?"

Harry laughed then hung up the phone, he looked at Teddy who was asleep in the back seat looking so peaceful, his phone beeped several times signaling that he had a message. Opening it up he saw that it was directions, turning the keys he followed his Aunts directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had found where he needed to go, it wasn't giant over the top but it would suit his needs. Thats was when he saw it a familiar bike parked up along side the shop, but it wasn't just a bike either there was an old mustang parked right next to the bike. Harry groaned he knew that the day was going to be trouble. And by trouble he meant his aunts.

Lady Sassy Sarah

And

Lady Witty Angela

The two had caused mor_e _than their fair share of grey hairs during Hogwarts, the stories that were told about them were used to make them all behave. But still they were his family, even if they made him have grey hairs.

Un-bulking his seatbelt he opened the car door, and closed it before walking around to the back of the car and opening the passenger door. He carefully lifted Teddy out who was sleeping away, he really didn't need to worry about the pram at the moment, as he would be placing Teddy into a trolley and if not?

Then one of his aunts could carry him, after they had fawned all over him for a few minutes. Walking forwards with Teddy still asleep in his arms a strong warm arm wrapped itself around his shoulders

_"_Well, well look what I found!"

Harry looked up into acid green eyes, eyes that were like his but not. Their eyes were flecked with silver and gold. They also had indigo around the irises, many people didn't like their eyes but Harry loved them.

Then he found himself been pushed towards the shop his arms empty of Teddy, who was been carried by Sarah. Smiling down at him, she looked so much younger. Once they had found the trolleys they made their way around the shop, Angela throwing items in that he would need. Such as nappies, baby formula, dummies, clothes even soft food so that he could eventually take Teddy off the baby milk and onto food.

He knew that Teddy wouldn't be ready for solid food for awhile but mashed up food he could have, but why was there so many?

Once he had two of every jar in the trolley he then made his way to the fruit and veg section, some of it didn't look appealing as if it had been dropped on the floor stood on the placed back up on the shelf. But still it was the best he could do until he had set up his own garden then he wouldn't need to buy it from here.

While he was doing this Angela was running up and down the aisles grabbing whatever she thought looked nice and placed it in with Harry's shopping, he hadn't even noticed how full his trolley was becoming. Teddy had woken up and was playing with a long lock of Sarah's hair.

Harry left his trolley for a few seconds so that he could reach something on the top shelf, it was a mistake as when he turned back around both the trolley and his aunt were gone. Harry huffed

"She is like a child!"

So he began the very long journey of finding his aunt and the stolen trolley, he found her two aliases down looking at toys, she was picking what looked nice and bright then placing it in the trolley, so far she had three puzzles, eight books, five rubber ducks and a toy fire engine.

Harry rubbed his temples he had no idea that he needed all of that he had thought that he had came out for food, and baby supplies. He managed to wrestle the trolley back off his aunt who was debating between a puzzle and a toy box, shopping should not be that stressful ever!

Angela turned around and found that her 'borrowed' trolley was gone!

Someone had taken it!

Just as she was about to cry she spotted Harry with it, he was picking up some toilet rolls and placing them in the trolley. She had been foiled!

But no matter as she would get him back!

Sarah sighed and shook her head at her sister before blowing a raspberry onto Teddy's stomach making the baby giggle, Teddy grabbed onto a piece of her hair and began to suck on it. Once he was satisfied with the flavour of it he gave it back, Sarah shook her head as she looked at him

"You are so much like Harry was, always eating my hair!"

She looked up at Harry, and felt anger, anger at the wizarding world and at her own sister. Well she doubted she could call Petunia sister, after the last time they had talked it had been violent. But he was here now and that was all that mattered to her. Slowly she began to follow the two all the time making sure that Teddy was secure and safe in her arms.

Harry had finally made it to the check out and he was tired!

He had spent more than half the trip trying to get his trolley back off Angela who kept 'borrowing' it, then he had lost Sarah for a full thirty minutes, only to find her in the baby aisle looking at clothes for Teddy, he felt as if he had aged ten years.

"That will be 2,678. Are you sure you can afford it kid?"

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Sarah beat him to it

"Ben how is your mother? Last I heard she had herpes from sleeping with half the town."

Ben turned red in anger and shame, it was no secret that his mother was a whore (other words were also used but none of them were polite to use in public.). She slept with anything that had two legs and a pulse, sometimes he wished he had someone else. But his father had left his mother when he had found out that she was pregnant, she blamed Ben for her misfortune and anything else that went wrong.

Ben glared at Sarah, before he took her card. Harry glared at Angela and Sarah, Angela just merely smirked as she replied

"Your family kiddo, we look after you. Besides most of that we bought for Teddy."

Harry felt his eyes water, he had spent most of his time wishing that they had been the ones to take him in. That they had raised him, shown him love and care. But the will had been sealed and as such he was placed with them even though that it stated in the will he was never to go to them, he was to go to Angela and Sarah. If they couldn't look after him then he was to go to Sirius and Remus, his two dog fathers.

But he had met them, they had fought tooth and nail to get rights to see him and they did every friday they would come and take him away for the weekend. That had been before he knew about magic and the fact that the was a wizard, that he had the whole of a country worshiping him for something that he didn't do.

They had tried to take him away many times, they had even smuggled him out of the country once only to be caught. They got banned they were never allowed to enter British soil for as long as they lived, they flipped off the whole country for it.

While Harry had been musing on his thoughts and things that could've been, his shopping had been put into the boot of his car, Teddy had been placed into his car seat happily clapping his hands as he made noises. He blinked when he felt a warm calloused hand grip his face, he stared into those acid green eyes while Angela murmured

"Thinking about what if, and could have been will drive you crazy Harry. You have a wonderful child there so take care of him."

Harry blinked and wiped his eyes before nodding his head, he knew what she was trying to say and he understood. He couldn't leave Teddy alone, he knew that Teddy didn't have anyone else only him. He wouldn't let Remus down, he couldn't.

Harry got into his car and sat for a few seconds before turning the key, he let the engine heat up before pulling out of the supermarket. He was followed by a harley and a mustang, Harry followed the directions that he got from his aunt and used them in reverse soon he was at his house.

The sound of a bike rumbling down the road alerted him to the fact that they had made it to the house, Harry took off his seat belt and unbuckled Teddy from his seat as Teddy began to blow raspberries at him. Teddy reached up to grab his hair Harry pulled his hand away and told him

"No."

Teddy blinked at Harry, he didn't understand why he couldn't have the nice tasting thing. The kind nice lady let him eat it! He wanted to see if it tasted the same as the nice lady.

A deep chuckle reached his ears as Sarah looked at the two while Angela got the shopping out of the boot

"You were like that you know, always trying to eat my hair. Not just mine you had a thing for eating hair, once you had tasted it there was no stopping you."

Harry flushed in embarrassment, he didn't remember much of his childhood with his parents. The only thing he could remember was his mother dying and then the killing curse been thrown at him. So for him to be told a good memory even if it was embarrassing he was happy, Anglea glared at the two before grunting

"Are we moving these bags are heavy."

Harry giggled and looked at his aunt

"You shoved most of it in the trolley!"

Angela just grunted back in reply as she hauled all the shopping bags into the house. Soon the cupboards were stocked, the fridge was full Teddy had all the items he needed he even had a toy box full of toys for when he needed them. The three of them fell onto the couch feeling drained, the sound of the fire crackling was the only noise.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry met Bonnie through his Aunts who were friends with Sheila Bennett before she passed away. Both teens found out that they have a lot in were currently sat listening to Angela and Sarah tell stories about Shelia

"One day the three of us went out drinking, so Shelly was sat there with a vodka, I was sat there with a gin and tonic and Sarah had ordered some water. We didn't know why until later on, she had been swapping your grams Vodka for her water!"

Bonnie laughed as she heard that, it was nice having someone tell her good memories about her Grams not just the bad ones, Sarah took a long gulp of her beer before looking at Bonnie and speaking

"Shelia was half shark, we know that for a fact. One day we were sat in the park not doing anything then she came storming over, fire was spitting form her eyes and steam was coming out of her ears. But the way she had her teeth bared reminded me of a shark so I started to hum the Jaws theme tune."

The people who heard the story laughed, they all remembered that day the way that Shelia had been chasing the two of them around town issuing threats.

As things started to wind down all eyes turned to Harry who was snuggling close to Sarah so people began to wonder why Harry was always hanging around with Sassy Sarah and Witty Angela. So Bonnie went up to Harry and asked him.

" Hey Harry, people were wondering why your hanging out with Sarah and Angela?"

Harry answered that truthfully

" Maybe because we are related as in family. They are my aunts, from my Mother."

Bonnie also was saying things like

" Man I wish that I lived by myself without my Dad coming over going nuts over witchcraft not existing when Grandma said it did all the time."

Harry was getting pissed as she kept on complaining about how she has to deal with her Grandmas weirdness when she was alive, along with her Dad. Harry finally yelled out as loud as he can

" You're lucky You still have a parent. Mine died a few months after my first birthday! I had to live with people who I don't even consider family. They told people lies about me."

Everyone that heard him saw that he was holding tight onto his anger, that he was trying not to let them see how much that the memories hurt him even if his eyes told everyone the story. When people said that the eyes were the windows to the soul most of them had never believed it until now, when they looked into those emerald green eyes that were so torn, so full of despair and anguish.

Teddy was with Sarah and Angela for the day. People already knew not to upset either of them. The retribution was harsh with pranks that boggled the mind.

Everyone in the town knew that Harry didn't like any attention gathering behavior. They had all learned that the hard way mainly Elena who was attempting to get with Harry even though she was going with Stefan.

She got pranked hard by Sarah and Angela for calling attention to Harry when he was walking with Sarah and Angela with Teddy in the pram. She was also beginning to stalk him, he had found her in the baby aisle several times looking at items and when she saw him she would blush and look away.

She also was saying things like

" We're dating aren't we Harry?"

Harry looked at her like she was completely crazy and to Harry she was

" First of all who are you? I don't remember you at all. Secondly you are completely and utterly nuts! Your not even my type, you have two bits of jelly strapped to your chest!"

Stood holding onto each other was Sarah and Angela as they fought hard to breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline kicked a rock that was in front of her, her blonde hair was limply hanging around her face as if all life had gone from it. She would always be second best, with everyone having their eyes on Elena. No one wanted her, even Damon didn't want her he wanted Elena when they had sex it was her name he moaned not hers!

Caroline fell down onto a tree stump, she didn't want to move. Her mother was working all the time doing 'sheriff' and 'council' business. Then when she finally did come home Caroline was asleep, when she woke up her mother was gone.

Her father hadn't been on the scene in years, not since he figured out he was gay and fell in love. Sometimes she wished that he had taken her away with him but her mother had won that battle and that meant she was staying in Mystic falls even though she hated it. The small town made her feel trapped as if she had nowhere to go, and if she could what was stopping her mother from dragging her back?

Caroline shook her head, sure she wasn't sensitive to other people, and yes she did open her mouth before she spoke but that didn't mean that she didn't have feelings as well!

What Carline didn't realise was while she had been going over her thoughts a set of emerald green eyes had been watching her, making sure that she was alright.

Harry had felt the wards go off half an hour earlier, at first he had panicked because he thought it had been Elena. His aunts had offered to go and see who it was, but he had asked them to watch Teddy instead. He had expected more of a fight from them but all he had got was

"Don't put your wand in your back pocket your arse might get blown off!"

He had slammed the door but not before he had heard the laughter from inside, he had used a 'point me' spell to find where he needed to go. Which was how he came across someone sat on a tree stump crying her eyes out, years of manners that had been beaten into him made him ask

"Miss are you alright?"

Caroline's head jerked up, it was the new person in town, Henry? Harold?

She couldn't quite remember his name, but he was the one that Elena kept harping on about. How it was so wonderful that he was raising a baby by himself, and the woman who had left him must of been stupid. She had said it all while Stefan had been sat right next to her.

Yes he had been the talk of the town for weeks, after all he was a single father who was a teenager. He was related to the troublesome duo, who seemed to spend more time been chased around by Sheila Bennett when she was alive.

That was another thing that the town had buzzed over for days, the fact that the three of them had been best friends. They hadn't even known, but then again they must of been careful for none of them to find out.

But still Caroline could see why people were attracted to him, he was pretty in the whole feminine way, if Caroline hadn't known that he was a male she would of thought that it was a very beautiful woman.

She watched as he walked over and sat on the tree stump next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Caroline burrowed herself into his body as she said

"No i'm not!"

Warm hands began to rub her back in soothing circles, Caroline let the tears fall as he rubbed her back and murmured into her hair

"That's it, let it all out."

Caroline curled her hands into his jacket as he continued to rub circles on her back, his cheek was pressed into her hair. She could smell the ink and paper on his jacket and it reminded her of the library, all the books that would be sat on shelves their pages rumpled for all the use that they went through. People sat around whispering and taking notes on the books, he reminded her of the comfort that she had taken in amongst the books.

Harry looked down at the teen in his arms, yes he was a teenager himself but he felt wiser and more mature than his years. Sometimes he felt like an old man inside of a teenager body, he knew that he didn't relate well to them. After all they spent most of their time talking about boys, girls, sex and when they would next get drunk.

Harry hadn't had time to do that, he still couldn't do it now. Sure his aunts would take Teddy for a few hours but he didn't want to rely on them all the time, they needed time to themselves. Away from him and Teddy, even if they had moved into the house and claimed several rooms as their own.

Soon Caroline had stopped sobbing and was sniffling into his jacket, pulling back she looked at the jacket and shirt that was soaking wet with her tears. Caroline looked at him and blurted out

"I am so sorry!"

Harry chuckled and looked at her before asking

"Are you alright now miss?"

Caroline nodded her head, she was alright for now. It was later that she was worried about, when she had to go and see Elena. She knew that the feelings of been inferior would come back and she would break down all over again, but it was still nice to be put first for a change even if it didn't last.

Harry looked at her, he could see the bags underneath her eyes. Her skin was pale that it reminded him of a sheet of paper, her eyes looked so dull. He had the feeling that if there was some life in those eyes they would remind him of the clear blue sky.

Just as he was about to speak the heavens decided to open up, and the rain poured down. Throwing his jacket over her, he picked her up and carried her back to his home, taking every shortcut he knew about. Soon he had arrived at his home. she was safe and dry in his arms even though he was soaked through to the bone, his hair was dripping wet small rivers of water was trickling down his hair and onto his glasses. His hair was stuck to his face, his lips were tinged blue due to the cold, all in all Harry looked like a drowned rat.

Caroline had clung to him once he had started running, she had been shocked when he had thrown his jacket over her and started running. But when she had looked out from the jacket she had see the rain it was bouncing, she felt touched that he had gave her his jacket even though he would have needed it more. was this what it was like to be put first?

Someone who would listen to her?

Who would take into account her feelings.

She didn't have much time to think on it as the front door was thrown open and a voice exclaimed

"You are soaking! Quick get inside and them wet clothes off now!"

She had been quickly bundled into the house then into a bathroom, Caroline looked around the tiles were a deep blue. The curtains were a seafoam green, then she spotted the giant clawed foot bath. It looked heavenly, would they mind if she took a quick dip? A knock on the door broke her train of thoughts

"Carline, its Angela. I have some dry clothes, with me. Feel free to use the bath or shower which ever you preferr. I have put the clothes on the bed, come down to the front room when you are done."

Caroline unlocked the door and looked at Angela, she couldn't see anything that made her believe that the other was joking. Looking at her she spoke

"Thank you for this."

Angela smiled as Caroline gave her, her soaking clothes, shoes and socks.

"It's not a problem, we will be downstairs should you need us."

With that Angela left Caroline to enjoy the large bathroom.

A hour later Caroline emerged from the bathroom feeling better than ever, the hour long soak in the bath had done her wonders, the dressing gown was made from silk and it glided along her skin. Caroline still had the towel wrapped around her hair, she didn't want to dry it yet as it meant parting with the giant fluffy towel that seemed to be made from clouds.

She stood at the entrance of the front room nervous, should she just walk in?

Did she knock?

Caroline had no idea what to do, she had never been in this situation before normally people would just call her mother, then she would come and pick her up. The last time that this happened she had nearly caught Phenomena and Hyperthermia because she had been in her wet clothes for so long. She had been bedridden for three weeks trying to get better, but now?

Now there were three people that seemed to care about her and not just because her mother wa the sheriff, he could of left her outside in the forest but he didn't. Instead he had taken her to his home, gave her dry clothes, somewhere to bathe and even a dressing gown.

"You know standing in the doorway is considered rude."

Caroline flushed as she walked into the front room, the fireplace was roaring as the fire heated up the full room. She couldn't see her clothes anywhere, but she could hear the sounds of the washing machine been used. Caroline walked to the leather couch and sat down, the leather was warm from the fire. She really could get used to this, would they let her move in?

"Are you alright now Miss Forbes?"

She looked at him and seen the honesty in his eyes, she maybe blonde but that didn't mean she was a airhead, even if she acted like it most of the time. People saw what they wanted to see, and when they looked at her they saw the sheriff's ditzy, airheaded daughter.

A large mug of hot chocolate was placed in front of her she looked up at Sarah who just smiled, Caroline took the mug and allowed the heat to chase away whatever reaming chill there was. Caroline took sips of the hot chocolate and moaned, she heard giggling and looked up

"I was the same when i first tasted it, aunt Sarah makes the best hot chocolate."

Caroline nodded her head, she really couldn't doubt it, not when the chocolatey goodness was right in front of her, with marshmallows and whipped cream. It even had some grated chocolate on top!

"We phone your mother, she said it was fine for you to stay the night as the roads are closed, due to flooding."

Caroline looked up, nor mally her mother wouldn't let her stay at boys houses incase something happened. Something must of shown on her face because Sarah and Angela were giggling like school girls

"You're the wrong gender love."

Wrong gender?

Did that mean?

He was gay!

The glare that he sent his aunts was rather amusing it reminded Caroline of a kitten trying to make itself bigger, The sound of roaring laughter met her ears.

"Kitten!"

"O-o-oh dear god!"

Had she said that out loud?

Judging from the way that they were laughing Caroline felt that the answer would be yes, yes she did say it outloud and not in her head like she had thought. Then she heard him chuckling, he didn't look angry. In fact it looked like he found the whole thing rather amusing, even if he was at the butt of the joke.

Something she was not used to, normally if it was Elena then she would throw a hissy fit and refuse to speak to Caroline until she apologized.

Bonnie would do the whole brooding thing, that was the one thing her and Stefan had in common. They both like to brood a lot.

"Harry Potter."

She blinked, what?

"My name is Harry Potter and you are?"

Oh, he wanted to know her name. Normally people already knew who she was so she didn't bother to tell them.

"Caroline Forbes."

Harry smiled at her, soon all four of them went back to drinking their hot chocolate, Teddy sleeping calmly inside his travel cot.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked around the store because he felt eyes on him, whoever it was had been following him around the store for a good ten minutes now and showed no signs of letting up. He turned around and there was the baby formula right in front of his face, he quietly cursed himself for not been more aware and too focused on the feeling of been followed. He went towards the baby formula when Stefan came around from the back of the aisle Stefan questioned Harry

" Why are you stalking my girlfriend?"

Harry looked at Stefan as if he was insane and to Harry he must be if he was dating Elena the girl gave him the creeps.

"Okay first off is Elena trying to tell you that I am stalking her? Please I have no interest in her. For one she stalks me. Two I am gay. So she's the wrong gender."

Harry said, Stefan looked back at all of the times that Elena has told him about Harry stalking her. He wanted to figure out why Elena was telling a lie. Stefan asked Harry

" How did you know about Elena being my girlfriend?"

Harry answered

" Caroline told me about you and your relationship."

Stefan looked at Harry

"What do you mean?"

Harry gave Stefan a flat look, really he was beginning to get on his nerves now

"As in Care bear is my friend, she spends the weekend at my house and as such she likes to tell me about all the gossip that goes on in town."

Stefan looked at Harry, hard he was trying to see if the teen in front of him was lying but he couldn't detect any deceit coming from him, but it would also explain why Elena was in such a foul mood if Caroline was spending her weekends at Harry's house and not hers, just as he was about to ask a question Harry's phone went off.

" Harry you need to come over to the hospital right away!"

Harry asked with panic in his voice

" Why is there something wrong with Teddy?"

Sarah answered in a rushed tone

"No Carolina and Liz that is her Mom are in the hospital."

Harry shook his head

"Fuck! I'll be on my way."

He then quickly hung up the around to the boot of the car and put the formula back and told Stefan

" I will try to talk to you later. I have to go to the hospital right now."

Stefan who heard the call said

" Let me drive you to the hospital."

Harry looked at him, and gave a quick nod of his head, he knew that Teddy would be safe, he was with Angela who was currently taking him for a walk around the park that was in the middle of town. But he knew that as soon as she could Angela would be straight over to the hospital like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

Stefan took a sharp left, and Harry had to brace himself on the dashboard. Stefan was a wild driver Harry would give him that, but the way that he drove made warning flags raise in his head. It was like Stefan knew who to handle a car, and not in the way were one takes it apart and rebuilds it. No Harry got the feeling that Stefan might have been around when they were built, as if he had drove on of the very first cars. But he didn't look older than 17, Harry also knew that looks could be deceiving he was a prime example of that.

What should have been a 30 minute drive, they got there in under 10, with the way that Stefan had been driving. He saw Sarah's Harley parked in the parking lot and knew that she was already here, he wasted no time in throwing open the door and rushing inside the hospital despite it been his least favorite place to be but Caroline needed him and he wouldn't abandon her.

Harry turned the corner and came face to chest with his aunt, just as he was about to fall onto his backside she caught him. Harry looked at her and asked

"What the fuck happened?"

Normally he would of got a clip around the ear for the swearing but with how haggard that Sarah looked he doubted that she would mind, her hair was in complete disarray from were she had been running her hands through it. Her lips were set in a grim line and he could tell that she had been pacing backwards and forwards just so she could keep busy.

"Miss Evans?"

Sarah whirled around and looked at the nurse as she ground out

"You are the guardian for Caroline Elizabeth Forbes correct?"

Sarah nodded her head not liking were this was going

"The sheriff is in surgery right now, We also cannot get hold of Bill Forbes her father which means..."

"She goes to me."

The nurse nodded sadly, just as she was about to leave Sarah asked

"Do you know what happened?"

The nurse pursed her lips before speaking

"Someone tried to kill himself by laying down on the road, the deputies informed us when we were prepping the sheriff for surgery. Apparently he is un-harmed..."

Sarah snarled

"He wont be when I get my hands on him!"

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, he felt her muscles straining against his hold. She wanted to kill him and he knew that if he wasn't there and they were not in the hospital then she would do.

She wouldn't regret it at all.

Harry just held on tighter once she had calmed down the two were led into a room were Caroline was sat, her face was littered in cuts and bruises, her left arm was in a sling. One of her legs was in a cast, Harry felt sorry for her but he wouldn't break down not now, not when she needed him to be strong. Harry place a hand on her face, the cut that went straight through her eyebrow and underneath her eye would scar he knew that.

He also knew that she was lucky not to be blind, he was very tempted to let his aunt kill the son of a bitch that did this. He was so angry, he didn't realize that things were starting to float and lights were flickering due to his anger, a warm strong hand on his shoulder clamed him down. The anger was not gone, it was still simmering underneath the surface but he would let it explode later. When Caroline was in no danger of been harmed, when he knew that both of his aunts were there and could help him contain the magic that would explode from his body.

As if knowing that they were in the room and she was safe Caroline's eyes began to move underneath her eyelids.

"That's it Care, come on open them sky blue eyes for me."

Her eyes moved underneath her eye lids this time it was more, the movement was stronger

"That's it, you are nearly there!"

Eventually Caroline opened her eyes, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Harry carefully gripped her hand as her eyes focused onto him, her sky blue eyes were clouded with pain. Pain he wanted to take away from her, pain that he never wanted her to be in, Caroline looked at Sarah the question in her eyes

"Your mother is in surgery, they are doing all they can to save her Caroline."

A lone tear rolled down her face, making her bruises stand out more as the tear made a clear path down her face. harry carefully climbed onto the bed, screw what the doctors say he wasn't going to let Caroline go through this by herself. He watched as Sarah grabbed the chair and stuck it neck to the bed, she sat on the chair backwards as she looked at them

"They couldn't get in contact with Bill, they have no idea why. So you have been given into my care."

Caroline looked at her as she rasped out

"Why?"

Sarah scrubbed a hand over her face as she replied

"When your mam and dad were going through the divorce they wanted someone else to be there. Incase anything happened to one of them and they couldn't find the other, which is what has happened now."

Caroline nodded her head

"Okay."

She leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and took his warmth, she took the silent comfort that he offered her. The strength that he was silently giving, the way that his arms wrapped around her that made her feel safe and loved. She would kill anyone that tried to take this away from her.

Harry was her rock, he was what kept her afloat in the stormy weather. She didn't want to lose him, it also helped that he was gay and they could ogle men's bums together and they had to admit there were some very nice ones. The nurse came in and spoke to Sarah for a few minutes while Caroline played with Harry's fingers

"They want to keep you in over night for observation, but like I pointed out I was an army doctor. So I know what I am doing, but Caroline if you feel unwell even if it is a stomach ache you tell me."

Caroline looked at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes, she nodded her head. She understood what she was been told, there could be problems with her that they hadn't found and if she kept it to herself she could make the problem worse.

"Good."

With that Sarah walked out of the room leaving Harry and Caroline by themselves

"I'm scared Harry."

Harry looked at her, and rubbed his free hand over the bruise underneath her eye

"You Mom will be fine Care bear you know that, I mean with such a strong daughter just imagine what she will be like! I bet she will be walking out of this hospital in no time eating nails for breakfast, and bench pressing cars for lunch."

Caroline giggled, and shook her head

"You sure that's not your aunts, I am sure they do that every other day."

Harry laughed as Caroline giggled, the good mood lifting their spirits for a few moments until Caroline next spoke

"I don't want to close my eyes."

Harry hummed

"Then don't, keep them open. But Care you will need to sleep at some point whether it is because your body is too exhausted to go on or because you feel tired you will sleep."

She knew what he was right, he had rarely if ever been wrong

"But what if I dream?"

Harry tilted her chin up making sure that he was careful of her bruises as he spoke with a frim tone

"Then I will chase them away Care I wont let him hurt you while you dream."

Caroline believed him, because Harry didn't lie and if he said he would chase him away then that was what he would do so Caroline rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes knowing that she would be protected in real life and her dream world.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries, nor do I make any money off this story.

Authors note- this is co-written by Salllzy, This is Season 1 episode 19 Miss Mystic Falls

Caroline looked at the inside of her room in shock, the walls were her favorite color a nice light purple it was too pale to be classed as Lilac. In the closet was her favorite brands of clothing, not to mention that there were matching shoes to go with each outfit, there was also different handbags, shoulder bags. Everything was in different colors, styles there was even some Gucci and Prada in the wardrobe as well. Caroline squealed

" Harry this is too much. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it all."

Harry blushed and avoided looking at Caroline as he spoke

" Care bear you are welcome. You know that you can stay here whenever you want. This is your home as well, we want you to treat it as such."

Caroline cried out

" Thank you so much Harry! I won't ever forget this!"

Caroline threw her good arm around him as she pulled him to her chest, his face right in between her breasts as Harry made fake gagging sounds and began to pretend that he was choking.

Sarah and Angela were laughing hard at the face Harry was making, they were both red in the face holding their sides as they fell down the wall. Harry and Caroline just looked at the two before shaking their heads, sometimes it felt like they were the adults not the teens. But they wouldn't have it any other way as they made life much more fun and exciting, even if they had found a few grey hairs here and there.

Once Caroline had looked around her room and fell back onto the bed enjoying the softness of the mattress, she sighed

"I wish Mom was here."

The bed dipped as three more bodies and a baby climbed onto the bed and surrounded her, Teddy not liking the way that everyone was pulling faces reached over and grabbed a strand of Caroline's hair before sticking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

Teddy found that it didn't taste the same as the nice lady's, the nice lady's hair was all sticky. Maybe she rubbed food into her long curly thing?

That made sense to him, as it makes sense to all babies.

Caroline had looked down in shock when Teddy had stuck her hair into his mouth, she had began to panic incase he choked on it. But soon she was handed it back by a happily smiling Teddy who was sticking his finger up his own nose.

Caroline snorted and shook her head, Teddy never failed to bring a smile to her face, even if he was offering his finger to her. She really did not want to touch it, after all she had seen him stick it up his own nose not more than five minutes ago. But still it was sweet the way that he had offered her, they were all laid on the bed just enjoying the peace and quiet until Caroline's phone began to ring

"Caroline here."

"Caroline where the hell are you? It's almost time for Miss Mystic Falls!"

Caroline's eyes had widened because of the accident and then spending all the time in the hospital then worrying about her mom, she had forgotten about it. She looked down at her leg and sighed

"I wont be able to enter it."

She heard Elena huff on the other side

"And why not? What is so big that you can't come?"

Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of her mom laid in the hospital bed while she was out at the pageant, if her mom had been there then she would have been all for it. But she wasn't so she was not going to do it.

"Me and my mom were in a accident, I have a broken leg and dislocated shoulder blade. Mom was worse off I have no idea when she will be coming out."

She heard someone place their hand over the speaker part of the phone, Caroline looked at the people around her little Teddy playing with her cast. Harry was giving her a shoulder to lean on, Sarah and Angela watching Teddy making sure that he didn't fall of the bed. That he didn't go near the edge of the bed.

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard from you Caroline Forbes! If you didn't want to enter it then just say! Don't make up some excuse like that!"

Caroline didn't hear what was said next her mind had shut down, she couldn't believe what she had been accused of as if she would lie about that? Sure her mom was a workaholic but that didn't mean that she didn't love her!

Yes she wished that they could go fishing together, go and watch a movie. Stay up late as they watched the sun set and the stars come out, she wished that she could do all of it but with her mom been the sheriff she couldn't as she was always making sure that the town was safe for her and everyone else.

She didn't feel the warm hands guiding her to pillows at the top of the bed, she didn't feel Harry sit next to her and rub soothing circles on her back. She didn't see Sarah and Angela take Teddy out of the room while Harry calmed her down.

In the front room both Angela and Sarah were fuming, how dare she!

What right did she have?

She didn't!

They had to be careful though, their magic was beginning to react to their anger like all witches and wizards and it wouldn't do for Teddy to get hurt by accident. Angela flicked her wand at the fire and it sprang to life, a second flick ensured that Teddy would not be able to go near the fire and if he did?

Then he would get a tingle up his arm, should he touch it he would get a light zap on his bottom.

The two of them sat down on the floor with Teddy and pulled out one of his favorite jigsaw puzzles, even if he only liked to eat the pieces of it. But still he was learning they were dreading when he began to walk, because there would be no stopping him.

~~~~~~Mystic Falls high~~~~~

Bonnie looked at Elena she couldn't believe what she had just heard, did she really think that Caroline the teen that they had been friends with for years would lie about something like that?

Bonnie packed her bag and stormed out of the gym

"Where are you going?"

Bonnie whirled around and glared darkly at Elena

"To check on Caroline!"

Elena crossed her arms over her chest (her very, flat chest) as she huffed

"Bonnie you can't believe her! She probably doesn't want to enter so she made up some sort of lie that would seem believable!"

Bonnie felt her jaw drop to the floor, what the hell?

Was that really what Elena thought?

That Caroline would lie about something, this big. Bonnie didn't even spare Elena a glance as she strode out of the gym taking large strides so she could reach her car quicker. Bonnie scowled as she threw her stuff into the back of her car, she couldn't be bothered to deal with Elena at the moment. Caroline could really need her.

So she drove to the hospital, she hated the place it was too white for her. The color hurt her eyes and the smell made her feel sick, she walked up to the receptionist as she asked

"What room is Caroline Forbes in?"

The receptionist looked at her before spending a few minutes typing on the computer, she looked at Bonnie giving her a shrewd look. Bonnie felt like she was been stripped bare it was not a pleasant feeling for her

"Miss Forbes has been discharged from the hospital."

Bonnie felt her heart drop, Caroline had been in here?

How hadn't they known?

her stomach began to roll thinking of her friend inside of here all alone with the too white walls for company. It didn't sit well with her, so she asked another question

"Is Liz Forbes still here?"

The receptionist turned back to her computer and typed again for a few more moments, before nodding her head

"Yes, room 407."

Bonnie looked at her and nodded her head, if Caroline would be anywhere it would be with her mom unless she had gone home to change and get something to eat. Bonnie knew that hospital food was not the best, Bonnie pushed open the door and gasped both of her hands clasping her mouth.

Liz looked so, still that she thought that she had died. She was reminded on how she found her Grams laid there so still, so cold. If it wasn't for the machines breathing for her and the heart monitor Bonnie would of thought that Liz was dead, looking around the room she couldn't find any sign of Caroline.

Bonnie decided that she would go to the Forbes home first then, check out all of the places where Caroline would go. The park, the grill she would even check the cemetery and waterfall.

Bonnie spent five hours looking for Caroline and was beginning to worry, Caroline could have fallen down in a ditch and be stuck there. Or she could have been hit by a car.

Bonnie's mind was beginning to whirl with possibilities of what could of happened each one as gruesome as the next, she pulled her car over to the side of the road and dialed Caroline's number

"Come on, come on. Pick up!"

She finally picked up on the fourth ring

"Hello?"

That wasn't Caroline, that was a male voice a very familiar male voice

"Is Caroline there? It's Bonnie."

"mmmm, yeah sure..."

Had he just fallen asleep?

On the phone!

"Is Caroline there?"

She heard ruffling for a few seconds until Caroline's voice floated over the phone

"hmmmm, who izz it?"

Had she just woken Caroline up?

Maybe her pain medication had knocked her out that was why she couldn't find her, but where was she?

It wasn't with Matt or Tyler otherwise one of them would of told someone not have her worry about where Caroline was and who she was with

"CAROLINE!"

She heard the sound of thudding

"Shit!"

"Oww, my head!"

At least it had worked, she hoped that It wasn't Caroline that had hurt her head otherwise she would feel guilty for it. And after seeing her mom in the hospital bed laid like that she did want that she didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Hello? Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed at hearing Caroline's voice loud and clear

"Yeah it's me where are you?"

She heard Caroline sigh before there was some murmuring, she heard the phone get passed over to someone

"Bonnie, how are you?"

She knew the voice she just couldn't remember who it belonged to, and it was so annoying. It was like the name was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't quite say it.

"Who are you?"

It was the right question after all, Caroline was with him which meant that she trusted him. But Bonnie got the feeling that they had met before

"It's Harry, Harry Potter. We met at the after party for your Grams funeral."

Now she remembered, she also remembered that she had upset him very badly with the way that she had been moaning and complaining about her family.

"Harry?"

She heard the phone get moved for a few seconds before he spoke

"Yes, Bonnie?"

Bonnie took a deep breath

"I am sorry for the way that I acted I didn't mean to make it seem like I was been ungrateful."

She could feel his smile down the phone as he responded

"It is fine, I know that you were speaking from grief. It does strange things to us I have found out."

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, as she asked

"Why is Caroline with you?"

There was giggling as Caroline took the phone back

"Harry's Aunt is my guardian incase anything ever happened to Mom or Dad, and since they can't get hold of Dad."

"Then you go to her."

"Yep, Harry said its fine for you to come over. Do you know all watercress waterfall?"

How could she not?

The name was a mouthful and the land had been owned for the past 800 years by some unknown family, but still at least Caroline was alright. Getting directions Bonnie turned the keys in the ignition key and drive off, once she got to the old Lockwood lines she had to use the directions as she didn't know where to go.

Soon she had pulled up outside of a three story house, while the colors didn't go they did give the house a more lived in feel. As if it had been used since the day it had been built and maybe it did Bonnie didn't know much about the house or the area around it, making sure that she had everything she needed she climbed out of her car and found Caroline stood on the front porch, one arm in a sling and the other using a crutch. Stood next to her helping her stand was Harry, he looked at Bonnie and gave her a small smile. She walked over to the two and spoke

"Hey guys."

Caroline gave her a blinding smile as she couldn't really hug her at the moment, but seeing that her friend was indeed alive and well was good enough for Bonnie. The trio walked into the house, where they found Angela, Sarah and Teddy all passed out on the floor.

The jigsaw puzzle was scattered around them, drool was hanging down from Angela's mouth while Sarah was muttering

"No! No flying purple sausages!"

The three held their breath as they tried not to laugh, they did make several sounds though when Teddy rolled over and put his thumb into his mouth.

"Awww, he is so cute!"

"Look at his little fingers."

"Awwww."

Even though Harry didn't like the habit of sucking one's thumb he couldn't deny that Teddy made the perfect picture of innocence, quickly pulling out his phone he took a photo of Teddy and saved it as his background. He didn't dare do anything to his aunts as he knew that retribution would not be quick, no they would draw it out for months making him so paranoid that he jumped at the tiniest shadow. But still the image they made was cute and one that he would treasure forever.

Bonnie silently awed at the sight of Teddy, he had grown since she had last saw him but she knew that it was to be expected. Even though she could see his jet black hair starting to grow in thick patches all over his head. He would be quite the heart-breaker when he grew up, and she did feel a small bit of sympathy for Harry as he would have to deal with them. And any angry fathers that came to his door looking for his son. She bit her lip when she pictured an older Harry sat on the front porch with a shotgun, glaring darkly at anyone that went passed the house.

Caroline had taken her phone out and was taking photos of Teddy so she could show him when he was older after all she would be his totally awesome aunt!

Caroline paused for a few seconds, she had never thought that she would be a aunt. With been an only child, her parents divorced. Her father was gay and happily in love, her mom was a workaholic that didn't seem to have time. But looking down at Teddy she knew that she couldn't let him go, so he would be stuck with her!

They watched for a few more minutes until Harry guided them to the stairs, taking the crutch off Caroline he handed it to Bonnie before picking Caroline up bridal style and carrying her to her room. Bonnie watched as Harry easily carried Caroline up the stairs and into her room without any problem, she looked at the crutch that she had been given yeah she got the easy job that she wouldn't deny.

But how was he so strong?

Harry looked like he would be killed if a strong breeze came and blew into him, he was thin. Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she looked at him more closely, he was too thin.

Bonnie didn't want to say anything incase she upset him, but the question was burning around in her mind, taunting her as if she should ask the question that was burning through her veins but it wasn't her place to ask it so she wouldn't.

But it didn't sit right with her at all, not with how thin he was. She also noticed that he favoured his right hand side, had he been abused?

It was the only thing that she could think of that made sense, why he didn't trust anyone, why no one was allowed near Teddy unless they had been vouched for by his aunts. But still, it didn't sit right with her.

She watched as Caroline sat back on the giant puffy pillows and sighed

"This is sooo good! You will make someone very happy!"

The wicked smile that she sent towards him did nothing for his blush, Bonnie snickered as the blush deepened. Caroline held out her good hand for Bonnie who took it and fell back against the pillows and moaned

"She is right, if you treat your friends like this how will you treat your lucky guy?"

Bonnie froze she didn't know if they were friend or not, yes she had apologized for the way she had acted but still that didn't make them friends, Harry looked at her, his emerald green eyes drilling holes into her very soul

"We may of started off on the wrong foot Bonnie, but I would be honored to call you friend."

Bonnie sniffled as she launched herself at Harry who easily caught her, Caroline smiled at the two

"Now what shall we do?"

Bonnie shrugged she had no idea what was in the house, Harry looked at Caroline before standing up off the bed and walking to a cupboard before pulling it open to reveal a flat screen telly, compete with DVD player. Xbox 360, PS3 and a Nintendo Wii.

Harry took a step back at the stars that they had got in their eyes at the sight of everything, Caroline turned to Bonnie and asked

"Game of COD?"

Bonnie nodded and smirked

"Bring it on!"

Harry sat back and watched as the two of them began to play Call of Duty, even though they were losing they were still laughing and having fun.

Later on when they had all fallen asleep, Caroline curled around Harry with her feet in Bonnie's lap and her back resting against the bed. Two people entered the room and smiled before snapping several photos and placing a blanket over them, Angela carefully moved Teddy to her other arm as her and Sarah made their way out of the room.

Everyone was asleep with smiles on their faces that night.

~~~~~~~~~Salvatore Boarding house~~~~~~

Elena watched as Damon threw Stefan into a small cell in the boarding house basement, she shivered it didn't look like a basement it reminded her of one of them dungeons that were used in the Tudor and Victorian times.

Elena rubbed the top of her arms she didn't like it in here, the whole thing was dark, damp and smelly.

She didn't know why they had it, Elena watched as Damon closed the door and locked it behind him. He grabbed several glass bottles filled with a clear liquid and placed them around the door before nodding and pulling her off upstairs.

Damon shook his head, he had told Stefan time and time again that he needed to control his bloodlust not let it control him. After all that was how Rippers were created.

They were vampires that hadn't learned to control their bloodlust and when they drank human blood it sent them into a frenzy, they would steal and kill to get the next fix of human blood. No matter who they hurt to get it.

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon before sitting down on the couch next to Elena who was sat staring at the fire.

"Troubled?"

Elena turned around and looked at him her big doe like eyes were locked onto his ice blue ones, Damon found himself remembering when Katherine had looked at him in the same way. Before she had turned them, before Stefan had killed their father and everything went to hell.

"How long will it take?"

Ah yes!

Saint Stefan, it was always about him. His father had favored Stefan over him, mainly because he looked like his mother too much that it hurt for him to look at Damon so he pretended that Damon did not exist exist most of the time.

"Depends on how much he wants this."

Elena nodded her head and went back to staring at the fire, Damon tilted his head when he heard movement coming from the basement cell. It sounded like his little brother was up but even if he could get out of the cell the glass bottles filled with Vervain would slow him down long enough to lock him back up again, that was if he could open the door. Since Damon had put the door bar over the door he doubted that even Stefan and his new found strength would be able to move it, but he had been wrong before so that was why he placed the glass bottles of Vervain.

~~~~~~New York City, Place unknown~~~~~~

A sharp knock echoed throughout the small apartment, a man was stood by the door a stake in hand as he whispered

"Who is it?"

Just as he thought he would get no answer a voice spoke up

"It is Elijah, I need to ask you something."

He sighed in relief, he was safe for now. He quickly undid the chains, took out all of the bolts and unlocked the four locks that he had on his door. He moved out the way to allow a man in a suit come into his small apartment, it wasn't like he had to invite Elijah in after all he had done it before. He watched as Elijah sat on the couch his arm draped along the back of it, his legs stretched out in front of him.

He didn't like to admit it but even when Elijah was trying to look normal it didn't work, he was too sophisticated for it to work. Just like Elijah couldn't pull off the whole casual look with jeans and a T-shirt.

But still it must be big for him to come here, but why was he here?

"Why have you come?"

Elijah's oak brown eyed fell onto his murky green ones, he tried not to stiffen to show that having Elijah in his apartment was unnerving him but it didn't work and he knew that Elijah knew that. He watched as Elijah undid his cufflink and rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and shirt before revealing his wrist to him. There on Elijah's wrist was the letter

'H'

It was small and in cursive writing, but he didn't know what it meant. He looked at Elijah and asked

"Wht does it mean?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed as he looked at him

"I thought that you would have the answers."

He licked his lips a habit born out of nervousness

"It could mean anything, but I read some where that it could be a mate."

The way Elijah had stiffened reminded him of a statue, it was unnatural to him.

"Show me the book."

There was a command in there, he knew it and Elijah knew it. But he liked living too much not to disobey it, he quickly moved to his bedroom and found the book before giving it to Elijah.

"Thank you."

With that Elijah walked out of his apartment and he fell down and sighed in relief, it looked like he was still useful after all if he was still alive. He placed his hand to his rapidly beating heart and willed it to calm down, but it wouldn't.

Not after dealing with one of the Originals.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena looked around the park she was walking around trying to spy on all the people without being caught, but she got caught each and every time and each time it was humiliating. She turned around and was starting to head to the exit when she saw a familiar pram and three people by it. One of the people was blonde, a very familiar shade of blonde. The other two people have black hair one with short the other with long. As soon as she saw them she went over there as fast as a snail crawls. Trying to be sneaky. The three people turned around as soon as they saw her. She yelled at the top of her lungs

"Why are both of you hanging out with him? He tried to stalk me! I thought we were friends!"

Elena felt triumph flow throw her as a crowd began to appear, around where they were stood. She could feel all the stare directed at her, but some of them were on the group that was stood a little way off. Caroline looked at Elena and snarled

" Who are you again? I was in a car accident and I told you that! You can see my arm in a sling and my leg in a cast. My Mom is in the hospital! Still!"

Many of the group nodded their heads they had heard about the crash as it had been on the news the next day. Harry scowled at Elena who was opening her mouth to retort

"Listen you two faced bitch! I AM GAY! I do not like people who have two bits of jelly strapped to their chest! I do not stalk you! Why the fuck would I? Do you some how hold the answers to the universe?"

Several members of the group broke down and laughed, they couldn't help it the way that he described women had them all laughing and holding onto each other. Elena had turned and unattractive red. She was about to start on Bonnie when Bonnie went up to her and said.

" Elena I have a big problem with the way you act. You do things that get blamed on other people. You cheat, you lie, you even made you rumors about Harry Saying that he was stalking you. When he just clearly told us all that he was gay!"

Just as she finished saying that Bonnie slapped Elena on the face. Elena turned around and ran for the entrance of the park, she needed to go and find someone that would listen to her. The people around looked at each other as if they couldn't believe what they just heard, many of them looked at were Elena had ran off too and frowned they didn't know what to make of her anymore it was like she had changed. She ran to the Grill so she could go and cry to Matt.

"Matt people were laughing at me. I have no idea what got into Caroline or Bonnie. I don't think that I want to be friends with them. Are you still a friend?"

Matt looked her straight in the eye and said.

" Elena I'm not your friend. You cheated on me with Tyler! There was even a video going around school!"

Elena turned her big brown doe eyes onto Matt and cried out

"It was a fake! I tried to tell people but no one would listen to me!"

Big fake tears rolled down her face, Matt's face softened and looked at her before pulling her in for a hug. Elena hid a smile as Matt continued to hug her.

~~~~~~~New York City, Place unknown~~~~~~~

Elijah looked over at the book, he hadn't ha time to read it. He had received several phone calls about Klaus and the moonstone, many people claimed to have it, while his witches were using ever tracking spell. Every trick that they knew to try and find either Klaus or the moonstone, with very little effect.

He knew that it wouldn't be easy Klaus had his own army of witches at his disposal, which meant that Klaus would of taken measures against him. But Elijah was patient, he would wait for Klaus to make his move. and when he did he would kill him.

But for now he had the issue of the book, and the letter on his wrist that had came out of nowhere. The man that he had gotten the book off was known to collect rare and valuable items, he had also gotten into a lot of trouble for it because he would steal the items as well. Not caring about what chaos that he would cause, but still this time his sticky fingers had been very useful.

_Mates and what do they mean? _

_Many people believe that mates are designed to be perfect for their dominated partner. But some also say that they were created to help balance them out, this subject is still in debate today. _

_Whether or not a mate is created or made it still stands. Most creatures have a mate, the more powerful the creature the more powerful his or her mate will be. The best example would be Merlin... _

Elijah's eyes brows rose to the top of his head, Merlin was real?

He had always believed that Merlin was a myth, just like everyone else. But still if there was any truth to this book it could prove to be very useful to him.

_It was said that Merlin was so powerful that he had a harem of male dominate mates, because of how powerful he was magic wise he needed safe way to burn it off. _

_The first sign that a dominate creature has a mate will be the first letter of their name appearing on their wrist or ankle. _

Elijah looked down at his wrist to were the letter

'H'

Sat so innocently on his wrist, so he was at the first stage. Elijah looked down at the book, what had been said so far seemed to be real, but still he wanted someone to look it over. He looked down at the book once again, he wanted to know more. But he didn't want to incase it was a fake, that what the book said was not real. He didn't even know who the author of the book was, there was no name on the front of the book. But still what had been said so far had been right.

Elijah stood up, the book fell to the floor with a 'thud' he would have the book checked out and if it turned out to be real, if not?

Lets just say that no one wanted to find out.

When the book hand landed on the floor the ending of the book was on display for everyone to see

_This book has been written by Angela Evans, Sarah Evans, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. _


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~New York City, Place unknown~~~~~

The witch stared hard at the book, she had casted every spell that she knew at it. Elijah had been stood over in the corner watching her, she knew that Elijah didn't like failure, he didn't tolerate it at all.

But still every spell that she had sent to the book had came back the exact same.

The book was real.

She looked at Elijah who had been stood there so calmly, it unnerved her the way that he was stood. Despite the fact that she knew he was in the room with her, she turned around and spoke

"The book is real."

She felt those oak brown eyes drill holes into her as he spoke

"You are not the first to say that."

She bristled, had he done this before?

Used a witch to see if the book was real or not?

She felt like causing him a aneurysm, but she knew that if she did her heart would be ripped out of her chest and half way across the room before she even had time to blink. But still if he had people do this before her, why ask her to do it?

He gestured for her to leave which she did so quickly, she didn't like him. Out of every vampire she had met he was the one who frightened her the most, the way he spoke and acted.

It was like he was playing human, as if he was leading people on. Making them believe that he was something that he wasn't.

Elijah looked at the book, he had known it was real after all the first 12 witches he had asked told him. But he had to check once more to be certain, and he was proven right.

But still how had a book like this escaped his notice?

Elijah had prided himself on the fact that he had copies of nearly every book in existence, some of them were first editions, others were one of a kind. So it irritated him that there had been a book that he had never came across, never had heard about or found.

Until now.

Now he had a copy of the book within his hands, staring up at him as if to mock him. As if it knew that it was the subject of his thoughts, but Elijah doubted that. He sat down on the couch and flipped it open to were he had last been

_The second stage of the mating process is erotic dreams (sex Dream!) _

The second part had been scribbled out then rewritten in brackets, it looked like whoever had wrote this didn't want the writer to know that they had written it.

_The dominate of the two will start to feel an intense desire to claim what they will class as 'theirs' not only will they feel a pull to where ever their mate is, they will also experience erotic dreams of claiming his or her submissive mate. Some dominates will go out and search for their submissive within a few weeks and then hide them away until the mating bond has been fully formed, in some cases the dominate is known to resist the mating pull until they have found a suitable location to hide their submissive at. _

_As the erotic dreams begin they will start off fairly mild depending on what the dominate is like, in one case there was a dominate that had experienced a erotic dream so intensely that he had broken the bed. (he was teased about it for weeks!) _

There was the hand writing again, this was the second time that he had saw it. Whoever the handwriting belonged to was a joker at heart that much he could tell, each little note or scribble on the page was designed to make people laugh. Elijah grudgingly admitted that it was a good idea, but it was still defacing a book. But maybe the book had been designed for submissive mates in mind, it would make sense. Which might explain why there was so many scribbles and comments in the margins and in the text, they were trying to put the submissive at ease. So they would not be scared of the mating bond and fight it.

_After the erotic dreams have occurred the second letter will appear on the dominates wrist or ankle, meaning that the start of the third stage of the mating bond will begin a few months later, the shortest on record is three weeks the longest is five years. It all depends on the will of the dominate. _

Elijah looked down at his wrist, he only had one letter for the moment and if the book was to be believed then he would be receiving the second one soon. But he had no reason not to believe the book. What he had read so far had been true and very accurate, and if he was honest with himself he was not looking forward to the erotic dreams, he hadn't had one of them in years.

But still he had a mate!

It was baffling to him, why would he have one though?

Did it mean that only the originals had one?

He paused thinking of his family, the one that he had lost to Klaus. They had been brother once upon a time, they had fought together, played together and hunted together.

But the person who was called Klaus was not his brother, he had lost him a long time a go.

Elijah knew that it wasn't true, though his brother was still in there somewhere buried deep. Wrapped up in a thousand years worth of anger, betrayal and deceit. If Mikael hadn't of hunted them down and he hadn't of helped his mother bind Klaus's werewolf side then none of this would of happened, they would of still been a family.

One strong front that they showed the world, a family of vampires that would have had every supernatural creature running away from them.

But instead they were all broken and torn, they didn't know how to be a family any more. They didn't even know what one was just a twisted and sick version of it, a version that he wanted to change.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~ A week later ~~~~

Angela and Sarah were watching Harry make Teddy laugh, Bonnie and Caroline were there telling Angela and Sarah

" So Elena was there, and she was going on about how I had been stalking her and everything but then Caroline beat her down! It was so funny then and all three of us knocked her down a few pegs. Hopefully she will learn her lesson."

Sarah said

" If she doesn't well, then there is more for us to work with."

Angela added in

" You know it! But really Bonnie? I am glad that you got your anger out, I wish I was able to smack her! But she would probably go running to someone and have me locked up, so yeah me hitting her is out of the question."

Harry turned to them and said

" I call dibs on pranking her car, she can't sing. Why the hell does she think she can!"

Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time

" We call dibs on pranking her room."

Sarah and Angela said at the same time

" Fine, we get her. She won't know what hit her!"

All of them grinned evil grins at the thought of all the chaos they would cause. But sadly it would have to wait as teddy chose that moment to wake up and cry, Harry walked over to him and picked him up before slowly rocking him backwards and forwards. He knew Teddy wasn't tired he spent most of his time sleeping, taking a small sniff, he knew that Teddy didn't need his nappy changing so that left one thing

"Time for a feed big guy?"

Teddy giggled and clapped his hands, as he was getting older he was moving around a lot more. He was already attempting to crawl away, soon he would be crawling and then they would have their hands full. But luckily he had stair gates and door gates to keep him inside of the room. The fire place was warded so tightly it made fort Knox look like a play pen.

Speaking of play pens he would have to get one out for Teddy, he didn't like keeping Teddy in one room, but he didn't want him to fall down the stairs of go into the kitchen and get hurt. Harry knew that Teddy would be teething and eating sot foods as well.

They had tried Teddy on some mashed up carrots and other soft veg, and he had enjoyed it. He had also enjoyed throwing it into everyone's faces and hair, they had spent three hours cleaning up. But they had fun, it had even turned into a small food fight with Angela using Teddy as a shield.

Harry stifled a yawn, he hadn't been sleeping very well. He kept having the same dream over and over again, he was running through a forest and was been chased by someone but he didn't know who it was.

Angela saw Harry yawning and took Teddy off him, while nudging him with her shoulder

"Go and get a hour, we will all be fine down here."

Harry looked at them all, they all nodded their heads. Harry gave a tired smile before yawning once again and stumbling up the stairs, Caroline looked at Sarah and said

"Is he having nightmares?"

Sarah shook her head, and lied through her teeth

"No, most likely it will be worry because he has no idea when Teddy will start to teeth and it is starting to panic him."

Caroline and Bonnie nodded their heads, it made sense to them. After all they didn't know when a baby began to teeth either!

Angela and Sarah shared a look they knew the real reason why he was not sleeping, but they couldn't do anything they had to wait for the second stage to pass.

~~~~~Harry's room~~~

Harry sighed as his head touched the pillow, he closed his eyes and hoped that he could get a hour of sleep, he had no idea what the dream was or what it meant. Eventually his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

###### Harry's dream #######

Harry ran through the forest, his clothes been torn by the tree branches as he ran. He stopped in the clearing and looked around he couldn't see anything, yet and that was the problem whoever or whatever was chasing him couldn't be far behind.

"Come to me little one."

Harry turned around the voice came from behind him but no one was there, Harry began to run again he didn't want to get caught. Harry bolted and made his way for the dense trees that were off to the right of him.

"Come out, little one I can hear you."

The voice was so close to him, Harry carefully peeked through the trees. He spotted shoes, very shiny shoes. Harry held his breath as they moved away from him, just as he was about to relax he screamed as a hand grabbed him

"Let go!"

A cold steel like hand wrapped around his waist, pinning his hands to his side as a nose ran up the column of his neck

"You smell so good little one."

A tongue began to lick at his neck sending small shivers down his spine, he wanted to scream but he felt safe for some reason. As if he should be in these arms.

"That's it little one."

Just as Harry was about to speak he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he screamed.

#####End Harry's Dream#####

Harry woke up screaming, his clothes were soaked in sweat his hair was stuck to his forehead. His bedroom door was thrown open violently as Caroline, Bonnie, Angela and Sarah came rushing in Caroline had hold of Teddy. Harry threw himself at his aunt as he sobbed into Sarah's chest, his grip on her shirt was so tight that his skin on his knuckles had turned white. Angela looked at Sarah, if things didn't settle down then they would take action. Even if they had to slip him some dreamless sleep, but that would be a last resort.

Caroline began to hush Teddy as he had began to cry, the distress of the room was getting to him. They all climbed up onto Harry's bed and formed a protective circle around him as he continued to sob.

~~~~~New York city, Place unknown~~~~

In his bed Elijah had bolted up, his eyes were wide and unseeing. The veins underneath his eyes were pulsing, his eyes were red and his fangs were out. He could still taste the blood on his tongue, he had felt it slide down his throat as he had drank. Elijah swung his legs out of the bed and took a deep breath to calm himself down, he looked at his wrist and saw the outline for the second letter.

The mating bond was progressing that much Elijah did know, but he also had to deal with Klaus. He couldn't allow the bond to disrupt that he still had work to do, but he still couldn't shake the feel of that sweet glorious blood as it travelled down his throat.


	11. Chapter 11

They had everything planned, from who they were going to prank Elena to how and when it would happen. But sadly their plans did not work out on the day that they had been set to prank her Sarah had received a phone call

"Miss Evans?"

"Yes."

They were all looking at her, trying to listen in to what was been said on the phone even though she knew that they couldn't.

"It is Mrs. Forbes she has woken up."

Relief swept through her like a tidal wave, that was the first bit of good news that they had since the accident. The fact that Liz was now awake was a good thing, but it also meant that Caroline might have to move back home with her mom unless they could come up with something.

"When did she wake up?"

Caroline had gripped Bonnie's arm in a very tight grip, her knuckles were white with the force. Harry had sat down on the couch with Teddy firmly in his grip, Angela had her hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes as they waited for whatever they would be told next.

"She awoke this morning and has been asking for you and Caroline."

Sarah hummed

"So she is aware of her surroundings then?"

"Yes, from what we have gathered there is no lasting brain damage."

"That is good to hear we will be there shortly."

She hung up the phone, and looked at them before smiling

"Liz is awake and asking for us, they said that there is no lasting brain damage."

Caroline cried as Bonnie hugged her, yes it was the best news that they had received since the accident had happened. Soon they had all made their way to the people carrier that had been bought, for the simple fact was it was easier than having several cars and a bike on one driveway. With everyone safely in the car and Teddy buckled into his seat Angela started the car and they were off to the hospital.

"100 bottles of beer on the wall. 100 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 99 bottles of beer on the wall."

As they pulled up to the hospital they had just finished the song, everyone was laughing and joking. The good news had put them all into very good spirits, they made their way to the reception were people were staring at them. But no one could really fault them as they had heard the news as well, and they were all relieved.

But seeing them all laughing and joking as they made their way to Liz's room it was a heart warming sight as if the sight of the makeshift family was some how lifting their spirits, even the nurses were smiling as they passed.

Liz had heard them before she had even saw them coming the singing was echoing up the corridor and into her room, it brought a smile to her face when she heard Caroline sing along. It had been years since she had heard her that care free and happy.

It had been the biggest fight that she ever had with Bill over getting Sarah to become Caroline's guardian incase anything ever happened to her or him, but she had won the fight. she had screamed, raved and threatened him until he had agreed but he had did so with a reluctance, if he could see Caroline now he would see that they had made the right choice.

"Mom!"

Caroline had nearly climbed up and onto the hospital bed, she was clinging to Liz that hard that Liz feared that one of her ribs would break. But still it was heartwarming to know that Caroline still cared, that she still loved her workaholic mother who was the sheriff that spent more time making sure that the two was safe for her and her friends. She looked at the group that was surrounding her, Sarah and Angela stood side by side. Harry was stood with teddy in his arms smiling at her, Bonnie was stood off to the side a small smile on her face as she watched the reunion.

Liz jumped a little when she felt the hospital gown becoming wet, she ran her hands through Caroline's hair as she realized that she was crying, Liz hated to see Caroline cry she always had. But it was strange for her, because they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy. So when Caroline pulled back clear streaks on her face, and a big smile she knew she was right.

"So when can I get out of here?"

They broke out into laughter, Liz let out an indignant huff as she crossed her arms

"I am been serious here! When can I get out! The white is hurting my eyes!"

She knew that she sounded like a child but she couldn't help it, ever since she was young she had hated hospitals the white hurting her eyes and the sterile smell. But still seeing them all laugh at her brought a unused smile to her face, she had made them laugh she knew that but to her it was strange normally people didn't laugh when she said something. They would listen to what she had said then go and act on it, so for a group of mismatched people to be crying with laughter supporting each other as Teddy giggled warmed her in a way that she had long since forgotten.

Sarah looked at her and wiped her eyes before saying

"They want you in for a couple more days, to run some tests make sure that everything is in working order. then after that you will be coming with us."

"That's nice...What?"

Liz looked at them, she knew that they were not joking. The way that Angela's eye brows were furrowed and her arms were crossed over her chest told her that.

The way that Sarah's lips were set in a grim line, her fists were clenching.

Bonnie was darkly glaring at her, as if she was challenging her.

Then when Caroline looked at her, her sky blue eyes filled with so much hope that her resolve began to weaken. She had never wanted to let her little girl down no matter what, it had killed her when Caroline had been six and she had asked for a pony and she hadn't got one.

But still she could see that they would not take no for an answer even if they had to tie her up and kidnap her, she would be going to stay with them. Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she sullenly said

"Fine, but I want my own room!"

Liz was sure that she had been blinded when they all directed smiles at her, she felt as if she had been staring at the sun and when Caroline took her hand and squeezed it she knew in her heat that she had made the right decision.


	12. Chapter 12

Liz was happy to finally be getting out of hospital, the white of the walls had hurt her eyes and the smell had made her feel queasy for days and the food!

Liz had always hated hospital food, it reminded her of pieces of cardboard that had been painted in different colors, but still it was better than her cooking. Not that she could cook, Liz would safely and freely admit that she couldn't and the last time that she did she burned the water, they still didn't know how she had did it.

But still it was, Liz looked at the giant clock on the wall.

9:30 AM

She still had another hour to wait before Sarah would come and pick her up, and then it would be sweet freedom!

But still what could she do for a full hour?

Liz looked around and noticed that one the chair was a fishing magazine, she hadn't read one in months. She didn't even have time for it anymore, but she still loved to go fishing, sitting out by the river. A flash of coffee by her side as she cast out her line, Caroline sat on her stool as she asked different questions about the fish. Squealing when one of the worms would move in the tin, Liz shook her head and began to read the magazine flipping through the first few pages until she got to the fishing rod section. Liz settled down and began to read.

Sarah hated Angela's car, well Angela called it her 'baby' she had even named the thing! But still it would do the job, which was picking Liz up from hospital and taking her back home. She had a bag of clothes in the boot for Liz to change into, it wouldn't do for her to be seen in a arse less hospital gown. So she had packed a bag of clothes that she had got from the Forbes house, they had spent three days doing Liz's room making sure that it was perfect for when she came in. They had even bought her a water bed and some how built a shed, which was a mystery in itself because Angela had tried to help them build it.

But they did it, and filled it with fishing gear and a fridge so Liz could keep her live bait. It wasn't much and they knew that but they wanted Liz to be happy there, after all they were worried about her. She was on sick leave for a year and would go crazy with boredom if she was left by herself either that or she would drive Caroline crazy, so they had bough the latest fishing gear, they had even went worming for live bait which had been fun because Teddy kept trying to eat the worms.

So when Sarah pulled up to the hospital she felt relieved, she 'accidentally' kicked the door open, and got out. She snickered at the thought of Angela noticing that there was a black mark on her 'baby' but she deserved it for knocking over her bike the other day.

Sir Booboo didn't like it.

But still she was here for a reason, she smiled at the people in the reception and swung Liz's bag backwards and forwards. Sarah whistled as she walked to the room with a spring in her step she pushed open the door

"Hello!"

Liz jumped and glared at her, Sarah smiled and wiggled her fingers before she threw the bag at Liz

"Come on, you get out today. So get changed, we will sign the papers and get you home."

Liz looked at the bag and pulled out a pair of jeans, a tank top and a cream sweater. Did she own this?

But still she shooed Sarah out of the room and got changed, it felt weird. Not wearing her uniform, she looked in the mirror and paused was that her?

Her hair was longer because she hadn't had time to cut it, she had dark circles underneath her eyes. They reminded her of a panda, and when did she become so pale?

Still Liz had to admit that she looked good, and sexy in the clothes. She would make an effort to get out of her uniform more often, but still most of the clothes she owned was when she was with Bill. She hadn't updated her wardrobe since, so that would mean shopping. Liz gave a silent groan she hated shopping she really did, but if it helped her to update her wardrobe and get out a bit more she might be willing to do it. She wouldn't be taking Caroline with her, she loved her daughter that was true but the way she got all starry eyed over shopping scared her.

The knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts, she looked at the door and spoke

"I'm dressed now."

Sarah came in a small smile on her face and two cups of coffee, if she didn't have the coffee Liz would of tackled her to the ground and hugged her. But she didn't instead she gave a smile and said

"Thanks."

Sarah chuckled it was a deep vibrating sound, it sent shivers through Liz. It was strange in all the years that they had known each other they had never really done anything together, all she knew was that she had a twin sister, a younger sister who got married then died. A nephew who was a single teenage father, she and Angela had been best friends with Shelia Bennett, but that was it.

And yet, she had made her the legal guardian to her daughter should anything happen to her. Don't get her wrong she didn't regret the decision, she didn't but Sarah was like the older sister that everyone wanted to have growing up but never did.

Angela reminded her of the crazy aunt that her parents would keep away from her because she was like a child herself, they were two sides of the same coin.

But still, she would be living in their house and she would try to get on with them. Even if they didn't have much in common, she would try for her sake and Caroline's sake. So when Sarah ushered her out of the room, and down to reception she sat down on the chair the polystyrene cup in between her hands as Sarah filled out her release papers for her. Soon the papers were done and Sarah was bundling her into 'baby' and they were soon driving off to the house, Liz leaned against the car window she really didn't know what to expect. Would she have her own room or a guest room?

Liz felt her eyes slip close as the sound of the car engine lulled her to sleep.

"Liz, Liz time to get up."

Liz slowly opened her eyes, she felt like she had only closed them for five minutes. She looked at Sarah who was still driving, Sarah flashed her a quick grin before saying

"You have been asleep for half a hour, didn't know if you wanted to sleep a bit longer or not so I woke you up."

Liz yawned and looked around, they were surrounded by very dense woodland she could tell that. Liz also knew that if you didn't know where to go then you could get lost, and possibly get eaten by the animals that lived in the woods. Liz yawned once more before she took a sip of her cold coffee, she gagged at the taste. Cold coffee was not a nice thing.

Sarah pulled up to a three story house, Liz had no idea who so many people lived here. Sure Bonnie went home most of the time but her father could be heard complaining that she was always over at 'that boys' house, Liz really didn't see what the problem was with Harry. If anything Elena was the problem lately with the way that she had been acting, it was like she looked like Elena but wasn't her. Sarah parked the car and rushed around to Liz's side to help her get out of the car, Liz sighed and shook her head. Really she could get out of a car by herself!

But she was warmed by the action and the though that was behind the action, Sarah helped Liz walk to the house. Even though they said that nothing was wrong, Liz had a little trouble with walking so Sarah looped her arms through Liz's and helped her walk to the porch were Caroline was stood waiting for them to come back.

Caroline smiled and hugged her mom with both of her arms, she had been checked out at the hospital and they said that she could use her arm but small amounts at a time. If she did too much then she could dislocate her shoulder again, so Caroline had been taking it easy. Carrying cups of tea and coffee, helping Harry feed Teddy. But still Caroline was impatient for her cast to come off, she still had three more weeks left before it would come off that was if her leg had healed. But she would be sad to see the cast go, even if it was because if Teddy's reaction to every time he saw it.

The two pulled apart as Caroline pulled her mom into the house showing her every room

"This is the front room, or living room as Angela calls it."

Angela held her hand to her heart as she moaned

"Betrayed by my own family! The pain, the pain!"

Bonnie snorted and shook her head, she looked at Caroline and Liz as she spoke

"Don't listen to her, Harry said that she is not allowed any more chocolate or caffeine today so is annoying everyone."

Caroline snorted and shook her head before pulling Liz to the next room

"This is Harry domain, also known as the kitchen."

Liz shook her head as Caroline kept making comments throughout every room that they went in until they stopped at a door, the door itself was nothing special it was a dark brown color. But when Caroline opened the door Liz gasped, the entire room had been done to look like a lake. There were even different types of fish on the walls, her bedding was a deep blue that some how went with the rest of the room. Liz let go of Caroline's hand as she explored her room further, Liz sat down on the bed and jumped when she felt it move.

"It's a water bed, we thought that it would go with the whole lake theme."

Liz looked over to the door way and found them all stood there with smiles on their faces, she knew that it didn't matter where she came from or what she was like she had a home here, and that was a very strange thought. Liz turned to them and smiled

"I love it."

Caroline gave a relieved laugh

"Good, it was my idea but we didn't know if you would like it or not."

Liz walked forwards and pulled Caroline in for a hug as she whispered

"I love it Care."

Just as they were about to hug once again Liz's stomach rumbled signaling that she was hungry, everyone looked at each other before laughing. Harry looked at them all as he spoke

"Shall I go and cook something then?"

They way that they all nodded their heads reminded Liz of bobble heads and the way that they moved, Caroline linked her arms with Bonnie and Angela as she was helped into the kitchen while Sarah helped Liz to the kitchen as well, once they were all sat around the giant island they all watched as Harry began to cook.

Teddy happily sitting in the highchair looking for his next victim, erm that is to say the person who would be willing to feed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Liz was in the living room looking through her magazine that she took from the hospital, with Bonnie and Caroline telling her about what happened with Elena

" So then she was saying things like that we were faking being hurt."

" She also kept on trying to embarrass us, she tries to be with Harry as a girlfriend."

All three of them were watching Teddy play with his soft blocks when they saw his eye color changed to a violet color when they are normally emerald green, his hair changed from black to blonde. All three of them exclaimed

"What the hell! How and why did his hair and eyes change color?"

Harry, Sarah and Angela walked into the room. They looked at Teddy, saw that he gave them the answer to a question that has been bothering them. Harry said

" All of us can do magic, not the same as Bonnie's but close enough. There are many different potions that can fix things wrong with the body"

Sarah and Angela said at the same exact time

" Teddy here is a metamorphagus which means he can change everything about himself, except his gender."

Harry grabbed some glasses and put them on the table. One was empty, another was a quarter full of water, the third was halfway filled, the fourth was three quarters of the way full, and the last was overflowing with water. He filled them up with his wand. He said

" All of these glasses represent different types of people. The empty one represents muggles who have no magic what so ever, the second is for squibs who are born from parents with magic but have no magic themselves. The third is for people who have a regular amount of magic. The fourth is for Sarah, Angela, my Mom and Dad who were a bit more powerful then the people who have a regular amount of magic. The last one represents me. I have a bit more magic then my immediate family."

Bonnie asked as she looked at them in awe

"What's the difference between my magic and yours?"

Angela answered

" We can use wands. Most of the time we rely on our own power, we can call on our ancestors to help us, but that is when we are doing something that is old and ancient we cant call upon our family's power whenever we want to, but we mostly just use spells, potions, enchantments, charms. Some people can also shift from into animals."

They looked at them wide eyed, Caroline's jaw was on the floor, Bonnie looked like she had won the lottery and Liz, Liz looked as if she was trying to figure out every angle and way that she could make it smiled and just shook her head before continuing

I can turn into a black timber wolf, Sarah can turn into a Siberian tiger and Harry can turn into a Peregrine falcon."

Caroline went to Teddy and picked him up as she asked them

"Can you show us one of you guys changing into the animal?"

Harry looked at them and said

" I will."

Angela and Sarah pulled them back to a safe distance, while Harry's form was not as dangerous as their own it was still dangerous and Teddy could get hurt by Harry's talons even if he didn't mean it.

Harry allowed the change to flow over him, Sirius had told him that changing into his animal form was the same as becoming the animal he had to want to become him. Allow his body to change, and the animal's mind merge with his own. Which was why Sirius had a bark like laugh.

They had all watched as the change started, first it was his feet slowly turned yellow and longer, his eyes flashed a gold like color for a few seconds until they turned into gold.

To them they had never seen something so horrifying beautiful, Bonnie and Liz had to keep hold of Caroline incase she ran over and tried to help him. They had been very tempted at first but then Sarah began to speak

"The more we change the more our body gets used to our forms, the first time we change we are in pain because our body's are changing into something that it shouldn't be. By the 50th change our body is used to it and we can change quickly and safely into it without worrying, and from the way that Harry is changing he will be able to after this one."

Bonnie looked at her wonder and confusion in her eyes as she asked

"So he would be able to change at will, whenever he wanted."

Sarah nodded her head before replying

"The first time I changed, I made a mistake I was walking around for two weeks with a tiger tail."

Caroline whirled around to her panic in her eyes, Liz tightened her grip on Caroline as Liz inquired

"Could it happen to him?"

She shook her head

"No, the first 2 or 3 times yes, but with his body knowing the change? He won't get stuck nor will he end up with some half formed beak on his face."

Which had been the wrong thing to say s all three began to panic, Sarah stood up and looked at them before she allowed herself to shift. They watched with wide eyes as one second Sarah was there the next Sarah was gone and a Siberian Tiger was sat were she had been stood. Angela looked at them before explaining

"That is the final shifting, you saw how easy and quick it was for her?"

Bonnie nodded her head

"It was like if we blinked we missed something."

Angela inclined her head as she used her free hand to rub behind Sarah's ears

"True, but Harry is still learning how to shift. We have been doing this for years."

Caroline looked at them and then back to Harry who was sprouting feathers down his back

"So, the more he changes the more he gets used to it right?"

Angela smiled and passed Teddy to Liz who happily took him, Teddy giggled as he looked at Liz before changing his hair color green and his eyes blue. Liz jumped in shock and nearly dropped Teddy, but Angle and Bonnie had reach for him so he was safe. Looking down as guilt began to eat her Liz spoke

"I didn't expect that."

Angela shook her head before responding

"None of us were, I think I would of dropped him."

Just as they were about to speak the call of a Falcon echoed throughout the room, they all turned and looked there sat on the back of the couch was Harry. Bonnie and Caroline took a step forwards, Harry bird tilted his head as he looked at them. Once they were close enough they began to run their fingers through his feathers, Bonnie giggled as she spoke

"I never thought I would see one of them, but now I have seen a Siberian Tiger and a Peregrine Falcon in one day!"

Caroline nodded her head agreeing with her

"They are like the animals you see on animal planet."

Suddenly a rather large head butted at Caroline's leg they looked down and found Sarah staring up at them with big wide eyes, she looked cute if it wasn't for the fact that she was a giant predator. Caroline sighed and began to rub Sarah's ears, her eyes closed in bliss as she fell to the floor. They shared a laugh s Caroline continued to stroke Sarah while Bonnie fawned over Harry, Teddy was quite happily playing peek a boo with Liz and Angela took a photo for the scrap book.


	14. Chapter 14

It was breakfast at the Potter house. Everyone was having pancakes with sausage, Teddy was being fed by Harry and Bonnie when Sarah told Liz

" Why don't we go fishing today with Teddy? We have a shed full of brand new fishing equipment, it'll get us out of the house since you were injured"

Liz said after she thought for a while

" Sure. I'd love to go fishing today. I haven't been fishing yet this year anyway."

While they were getting ready to go fishing. The rest of the group were getting there pranking supplies ready. Angela told Bonnie and Caroline with a evil grin on her face as she gave them a plastic bottle filled with a clear liquid with a lemon scent

" Just put this in her body wash and then get away, you will be surprised with what happens."

Harry was practicing the spells to change the turning signals wiring, along with the horn and wind shield wiring. He had a huge paint can filled with puke green paint ready for use already, he already knew the spell to change the languages of her Cds to different ones she can't even hope to understand.

Angela already had her pranking supplies ready to use. Sarah and her were pranksters bigger than the Marauders.

~~~~ At the Salvatore House ~~~~

Stefan told Damon while watching the sun set

" Damon Elena is nuts, she keeps on telling me that Harry Potter is stalking her. When I have seen and heard opposite, I have met Harry he's not interested in to girls, he told me flat out that he's gay. Caroline and Liz was in the car accident, Elena kept on saying she was faking being hurt "

Stefan ran his hand through his hair, he really had no idea what to do. Elena was not the same girl that he had met and fallen in love with, something about her had changed and not in the good way. The way that she would look at people with a gleam in her eyes scared him it was like he was looking at a more demented version of Katherine.

Stefan shuddered he remembered what had happened with Katherine, him and Damon. It had ruined his relationship with his brother, he didn't want that to happen again because his time he feared that there would be go going back because one of them would be dead. But still standing her with Damon reminded him of the good times (what he can remember of them) where they would stand and watch the sun set together arm in arm.

Damon looked out at the woods that surrounded their home, he knew what Stefan was speaking about he had seen it. After all he had caught her kissing Tyler Lockwood in the alley behind the Grill, he had been so angry and so furious with her that he wanted to kill her. Sure him and Stefan didn't get on but Stefan was his brother, his!

He had promised Stefan and eternity of misery and how can he do that when he is getting his heart broken by some human little doppelganger?

He wouldn't allow it, not because he wanted to hurt Stefan but because Stefan was his brother. The same brother that he had taught how to fish, how to ride a horse. Even how to read and write after their mother had died, which had been years before. But still Elena was a problem that they needed to sort out, he reminded him of a less prettier version of Katherine, a much more demented version of Katherine.

Damon downed the rest of his bourbon, normally he would savor the flavor and enjoy as it burned down his throat, reminding him that he was still alive in a way. He looked at Stefan and saw the turmoil in those eyes, their fathers eyes. The same eyes that would harshly glare at him, that would turn cold whenever he came into the room. It never mattered what he did he was always second best.

Damon stood up and clasped Stefan on the shoulder before walking out, he needed to get somewhere quiet he needed to think. So he jumped into his car and drive off to the old Mystic Falls lake, what he never expected was to find Liz and a smoking hot woman with a baby sat there fishing.

"Well, well, well looks like Mystic falls finest has broken out!"

Liz whipped around and glared at Damon

"You scared me you prick!"

Damon blinked since when did Liz become so fiery?

She hadn't been like that the first time that he had met her, sure there had been a fire in her eyes he would have been a fool not to see it but for her to call him a prick?

So Damon strode over and looked down at the little twerp that was putting mud into his hands and squishing it. He watched as the twerp looked up at him, he had such green eyes, green eyes filled with innocence something at Damon hadn't had in years.

"You know glaring at a baby wont win you any points."

Damon turned around, he hadn't seen her face but now that he had he felt like he had been punched in the gut. her face was elfin like and she didn't look human but her eyes were the things that caught him, they were acid green flecked with sliver and gold with purple around the iris of her eyes.

He had never seen eyes like that before in his life and he had been around for a very long time, not as long as Katherine but still long enough to know that he had never seen eyes like that before. He opened his mouth to speak when a cup filled with coffee was shoved into his hands

"Talk and fish hun, you talk we fish so why the long face?"

He came here to get away from all the depressing talk not have therapy!

But he still someone how found himself taking a sip of the coffee, that was mixed with vanilla.

"This is good."

He watched as the smoking hot woman who he called babe in his head gently cast her line out and looked at Liz

"Right I will watch over Teddy while you watch the lines then we will switch in say a hour?"

Liz nodded her head and set a timer

"One hour."

She sat down in the mud with Teddy as he showed her his mud covered hands and the worm that he had been playing with, Damon looked at her and spoke

"You know that wont be good for him."

Her eyes met his, she shook her head as she said

"I would rather Teddy gets ill now then later on down the line when it can kill him., sure he gets cranky for a few days and we might have to take him to the hospital. But I would rather that, then watch him fight for his life."

That made sense, and she was right in a way he supposed. He watched as Teddy held up a worm for her to take, she took it with a smile on her face. He looked at Liz who was drinking her coffee and smiling, he did another look he had never seen Liz really smile and some how he found that it suited her that it made her look years younger. He took another sip of his coffee as the smoking hot babe (he really needed to find out her name) spoke

"So what has a guy like you in a place like this?"

He looked at her, he couldn't find any reason to doubt her. She wanted to know and for some reason he found himself talking

"It is me and Stefan. He is all like woe is me Elena doesn't love me no more! He was beginning to kill me with his depression."

She snorted and looked at him

"I didn't get your name."

Damon smirked at her before holding out his hand

"Damon Salvatore."

She raised an eyebrow before looking at him

"So you're the one we had to stop Liz from killing, the other day."

Liz wanted to ill him?

Why?

"You dated Caroline, and well she didn't like it still doesn't like it. She thinks that as her friend that something's are off limits."

Ah! That made sense to him, well more than sense it would explain why Liz was cleaning her gun in front of him and if he had been human he would have been scared but he wasn't. So when he felt a warm calloused hand in his was thought he had won until he felt the bones in his hand beginning to break

"Mmmm, you see Liz wanted to kill you but we stopped her. However she did say that we could hurt you should we ever meet you."

She released his hand, he knew that she had turned his bones into powder he could feel it. But Liz hadn't said anything, nor had she done anything either, which meant that Liz knew what she was and Damon and his brother were not the only creatures with super strength in the town. He shook his hand and glared at her

"You broke my hand."

She merely smiled at him, her eyes glinting in the light as she replied

"Mmm, and you bit Caroline. So I think I am even with you for now, but go near her again and I will do more than break you hand and grind your bones to a fine powder. You will find me with a stake in my hand over you."

Damon knew that she meant it that she would do it as well, that he would find her stood over him with a stake in her hands. Damon smirked she was his kind of woman it also didn't hurt that she was hot as well.

~~~~~Elena's car~~~~~

Elena had rushed into her car she didn't have time to shower this morning because she was running late she opened her glove box to get showered in glitter. Elena looked around she didn't see anyone, Elena looked down at her car keys and shook her head she had the only copy of them. No one else had access to her keys so how did the glitter get in the glove box?

Still it didn't matter she could wash it off later, Elena started her car and drive off. She had turned on the CD player and was going to sing when the song came on in French, what the hell was going on?

First her glove box was filled with glitter and now her CDs were being played in French?

Elena scowled if this was some sort of prank it wasn't a funny on.

~~~~A little way off~~~~

They were standing with a camera 7 recording what was happening, they could believe how well they had managed to pull it off, okay so she didn't have a shower and she had came out when Harry was getting ready to paint her car. But still the results were better than expected, Angela had cast a silencing charm around them so they could laugh without been seen or heard.

And it was a good thing as well with how hard Bonnie and Caroline were laughing they were both red in the face, tears streaming down their cheeks holding onto one and other and their sides. Harry grinned at them

"Imagine what she would of looked like had we have been able to finish."

That sent the two off once again in a fit of laughter, suddenly they heard a car horn honk and they all looed at Elena's car that was stopped in the middle of the road. Her horn was honking and her windscreen wipers were going ballistic, they all shared a look before running away form were they were, they really didn't want to get caught.

As they were running Angela texted Sarah

'Part 1 is done, part 2 will be under way soon.'

She pushed her phone into her pockets as they all continued running, one thing was for certain they were glad that they did eat a big breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or vampire Dairies, nor is any money made off this story.

Authors note- This story is co-written by myself and Salllzy this is season 2 episode 1, The return.

Jeremy looked at the pills, he wanted to die. He had lost Anna, he had loved her and had wanted to be with her forever. So much so that he was willing to become a vampire, but now?

Now It seemed like someone had turned his light off as if the world would never be light again, almost as if the sun would never shine for him, he looked at the small phial of blood that Anna had gave him. She said that she would wait for him, that they could be together when he was ready. He had been so scared to begin with, after all the thought of been with someone forever and living off blood was enough to shake anyone, but now Anna was gone and he was alone once again. He looked at the phial of blood before downing it and taking the pills that had been resting on his bedside table, Jeremy closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

John couldn't sleep, he was worried many people said that he couldn't feel that he didn't want to feel but that was far from the truth. He had lost his brother and sister in-law in one go and he had nearly lost his daughter, he had spent months grieving over his brother and sister. He wished that he had been a vampire so that he could turn it off, just shut off the pain, but he didn't the pain reminded him that he was alive. That he could still protect his daughter, still keep her alive and well. John looked around the room before sighing he couldn't sleep, picking up his clothes he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen he didn't think anyone would be up at this time. John stopped and looked at the fridge he heard a noise form behind him

"You scared me."

Elena looked at him, there was something different about her John could feel it

"Sorry."

No she wasn't he could tell that, the way that he was looking at her was causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. He didn't know why either. John looked around and noticed that Jenna's things were missing so he asked

"Is Jenna home?"

She shook her head before she responded

"She had to meet the deputy covering for Liz, she doesn't know the truth. They covered it up."

Liz, Elena had never called her Liz. Not since she had been young and couldn't pronounce her name properly, which was how Liz had been born. But still he would play along for now

"Where is Jeremy?"

He hadn't seen his brother's son all day or night come to think of it, it had been strange. Normally the teen would be down here giving him grief, it was normal for them so much so that John could say that he missed it. Elena shrugged her shoulders before saying

"Holed up in his room."

That was normal, but the that 'Elena' was looking at him wasn't, normal he could see the way that she was trying to figure him out. A loud thud came from up stairs, John looked up at the ceiling and looked at Elena before speaking

"I am going to go and check on him."

As soon as his back was turned 'Elena' stabbed him, John gasped as he felt the blade slid into his skin. He turned around and looked at her while holding his stomach

"Katherine."

"Surprise."

John grabbed a knife and stabbed Katherine in the arm. Katherine ripped the knife out of her arm. She then left the house to hear Stefan so she can hear about her doppelganger. Stefan was talking to Jenna about his problems with Elena.

" Jenna Elena keeps on bragging about how she is in a relationship with Harry, she has a very big problem with lying. She actually thought that Caroline was lying when she just got out of the hospital after a car crash. She also keeps on trying to say that Harry stalks her when I have seen and heard the opposite."

Katherine was looking at them and listening to all of Elena's problems. She then thought

' Well now I want to meet Harry and see what his family says about her.'

Katherine left and went to where she saw the newest house in the forest. Katherine saw Teddy with Harry and asked him

" Excuse me do you know where Harry is? He is cute, is he yours? Can I hold him?"

Harry looked at her, she looked like Elena but she wasn't at the same time, she had a air about her. But still he had spent his life in a war and her carefully handed Teddy to her. Teddy started to eat some of Katherine's hair. Harry asked

" I am Harry, why would you want to meet me?"

Katherine responded

" My name is Katherine and I heard about Elena and the problems that she has been causing for you and your family. I was wondering if any of them were true?"

Harry said

"Yes it is all true. I have a big problem with crazy stalkers, I have also told her more than once that I am gay. She caused a lot of problems with my family. Do you want to meet them? I will warn you now though they are crazy."

Katherine said after she thought about it for a little bit

" Sure Harry I would love to meet your family."

They both went to the back yard where they were barbecuing food.

Angela looked at the ring on Katherine's finger, she knew what the ring meant so she pulled Harry to the side and said

" Harry Katherine is a vampire, that ring helps her. She can't be burnt to ash during the day if she has the ring on."

At the same time Katherine was talking to Caroline and Bonnie, John crawled across the kitchen to the phone. He used the counter to grab the phone. He called 911 , the operator said

" Hello what's your name and your emergency?"

John said

" My name is John Gilbert, I have been stabbed in the back, my nephew is upstairs I have no idea how bad he is. We need an ambulance to get us, I have no idea how bad my stab wound is."

"Okay Mister Gilbert a ambulance has been dispatched, stay on the phone."

John breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't care about himself but rather Jeremy who was upstairs. He had no idea what state the teen was in.

While all this was going on Katherine was having fun, which was surprising. She had spent the past 500 years on the run, always looking over her shoulder but these people, this mismatched family made her feel human again. There was a fire roaring away in the middle of the yard as they were all roasting marshmallows, Sarah looked at Angela who nodded her head.

Not many people knew but Angela was Empathic, she could sense what people were people were feeling. they couldn't hide what they were feeling from her, and what she got from Katherine was a deep seated loneliness. They really didn't care what her past was, after all they had a wiccan, the sheriff, her daughter three wand wielders and a second generation werewolf, they really couldn't say anything. But when things wound down the two pulled Katherine to the side

"We know what you are."

Katherine, turned as if to make a run for it. If they knew what she was then they could send her to Klaus, she didn't get far because of two sets of hands stopping her

"We don't care about your past or what you have been through, that is your past not ours. But know this you hurt our family and whatever you have been running from will look like child's play do you understand."

She nodded her head, she had felt fear, real fear run down her spine as if the two would do it. As if they would make Klaus look like the Easter bunny, but she knew one thing that was very real, they would die to protect those who they called family.

Katherine would look back on the day and realize that it was the changing point for her, after all it wasn't every day that you gained a family.


	16. Chapter 16

The smell of food woke everyone up the next day, they were glad that it was a Saturday and as such they could have a lie in. Which had been the plan until Harry had began cooking and now they were all awake, they stumbled down the stairs. They all entered the kitchen at different times, Harry looked at them and smiled

"Good morning."

Sarah grunted before downing her coffee and attempting to grab the paper that was sat on the table next to her, eventually she gave up and fell asleep with her head on the island counter. Angela stumbled into the kitchen her clothes were on back to front and inside out, her hair was stuck up in every direction she looked as if she had stuck her finger in a plug socket. Bonnie and Caroline had stumbled into the room together, Caroline was yawning every few seconds and Bonnie kept dozing off against Caroline's shoulder.

The only one out of them all that even looked remotely alive was Liz who had sat down on the barstool and smiled at Harry whole smiled back, she watched as Harry flipped some pancakes before plating them up and placing them into the middle of the counter, Teddy was quiet happily sat in his highchair mashing up his breakfast with his hands

"Da!"

Suddenly everyone was wide awake and looking at him, had he just?

Harry looked at Teddy his eyes wide, as Teddy continued to mash up his breakfast while repeating

"Da!"

Harry immediately scooped up Teddy and span him around for a few seconds, Teddy had spoke!

It had only been a word but it was enough, all eyes were on the two as Harry hugged Teddy close. Honestly it had taken them by surprise, they had thought that Teddy would have been walking before he was talking but it looked like he had proven them wrong. But the happy moment was ruined by someone frantically banging on the front door, Liz stood up and made her way to the door.

"Jenna."

Liz was shocked to find Jenna stood at the door, looking like she had been dragged through the bushes backwards. Jenna looked at her before asking

"Can I come in?"

Liz moved out the way, Jenna walked in and looked around. She spotted them all in the kitchen, Jenna made her way over she looked dead on her feet when she got to the barstool she practically fell into it. Harry pushed a plate of pancakes in front of her, she looked up at him. But before she had chance to say anything there was a cup of coffee next to her pancakes, she was expecting questions and shouting but not the quiet acceptance that had filled the room.

They were all quiet as they ate even Teddy who seemed to know that something was wrong, when they had finished they placed their items into the dishwasher and sat back on their barstool waiting for Jenna to talk.

"Elena said that you had been stalking her, but Stefan told me a different story. What I want to know is are you stalking her?"

Sarah snorted stood up and grabbed a crystal decanter and a bottle of whiskey before sitting down Harry scowled at her

"It's to early to be drinking."

Sarah took a large gulp before replying

"It's five o'clock somewhere."

They just shook their heads as Harry looked at Jenna and spoke

"The first thing I need you to know I am gay."

Jenna looked at Harry is shock, she had heard the rumors that he was gay but she hadn't given them much thought because Elena had been complaining that he was following her around.

"The second thing is even if I was straight Elena isn't my type."

Jenna nodded her head, she could understand that. She didn't even know how this had all came about, she had been worried that the stalking was true but she wasn't expecting to come over here and talk about it like adults.

"Thirdly, I wouldn't put myself at risk. I have Teddy to look after and yes my family helps me but I am still his guardian not them."

Jenna hadn't even thought about what would happen to Teddy if she had chosen to do it a different way, would he have been put into the foster system?

Jenna felt sick as she realized that she had almost destroyed a family because she didn't get all the facts, that she only had gotten one side of the story not both. But still they were been very nice about it, she had expected them to start screaming and shouting at her. But no instead they had sat down like adults and talked about it, Jenna wondered were she had went wrong with Elena.

But still she had done one thing that she had came here to do the next thing would most likely shock them

"John and Jeremy are in hospital."

The glass in Sarah's hand smashed as she swore

"Fuck."

Liz gave her a stern look

"Don't swear in front of Teddy."

Angela chuckled and shook her head before explaining

"Sarah and John dated a while ago, they parted on good term and are still friends."

Both Jenna and Liz were shocked they hadn't known that, just like they hadn't known that they had been friends with Shelia, there was a lot about the two that they didn't know the same could be said for Harry. Sarah looked down at her hand and noticed that pieces of crystal were embedded in her hand, she looked at Angela and said

"Like your one to talk, you dated Logan Fell's sister."

Harry laughed as he looked at their faces, really was it so hard to believe that Angela was lesbian?

Jenna looked at Angela and asked

"Wait you dated Marie?"

Angela nodded her head as she passed Harry a towel so he could put the bloody pieces of crystal on to it, Harry used the tweezers as he pulled out a piece of crystal his aunt not even flinching as it was removed, Caroline handed him a bandage while Bonnie had hold of Teddy. Liz went into the first aid box looking for some sterilizer, Jenna watched as they all worked in a unit each person having their own job to do and they got it done without fuss or mess.

Bonnie walked into the front room and placed Teddy in his play pen, she sat down on the couch and watched as he began to eat his puzzle pieces, Bonnie shook her head Teddy would be a biter when he was older. Either that or he would be into some really kinky things, Bonnie blushed as she thought about what they were into. She had no idea what Angela was into and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. But like her grams had always said

"You don't know if you like it until you try."

But still Angela was her senior not by much. Teddy handed her a soggy piece of puzzle as he continued to babble at her, Bonnie sighed she had too much to think about without adding her sexuality to it.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Will you stop swearing!"

"No!"

"Stop it!"

Bonnie laughed as they continued to fight in the kitchen one thing was for certain, she didn't care what gender they liked they were her family and she would burn the whole world to keep them safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Life and Death are two facts of life that people cannot change no mater how much we want too, many people pass before their time. When such events happen we mourn and grieve. But still for those lucky few that do survive and live they view life in a new light, they know that they re living on borrowed time and nothing is set in stone.

John knew this fact he always had, he had spent his life making sure that his daughter was protected, that she could live a life without having to worry about the supernatural. But still it had somehow found her, she had became a part of the supernatural world. He knew that with her been a doppelganger that she would get involved some day, but he had hoped that it would have been later on in life. When she had done all the things that she had wanted to, that she had seen the world with innocence and kindness. Not with darkness and hate, but it had been a dream. A foolish dream but still a dream none the less.

Laying in the hospital bed he wished that he had done things differently that he had told his brother that he had loved him, that he had more time with him. But he didn't have a way to turn back the clock, he knew that people drove themselves crazy with what ifs and could have been. But still he wished that he had told his brother that he had loved him before that day, before he had died.

John had always thought that when he died no one would mourn him, that no one would miss him. That he would die alone and unloved. But as he looked over to the hospital chair and saw Sarah laid there sound asleep her head tilted back he realized that it wasn't true that he did have people that cared about him, that would miss him should he pass away.

He wondered who long she had been there, it must have been all night for her to be asleep, he didn't even know what the date was or how long he had been in here. Or if she had even went home at all, but judging by her clothes and her hair he would have to go with no, she hadn't been home at all.

Still it warmed his heart to know that someone did care, all of his life he had been hated. He had been the little brother of Grayson, the better brother, the kind brother, the loving one. Not John the screw up, no it hadn't been John that everyone had loved it was always Grayson.

Then he had met Isobel, she had been sweet and kind. When she had fallen pregnant he had panicked and asked Grayson for help, he had gave it but not before berating John for been so stupid. But still he had helped him, he had adopted his daughter his little Elena and gave her a home while he was out making sure that she was safe. He had known from the moment that she had been born what she was the Doppelganger, and he knew that vampires and werewolves would hunt her down.

Then he had came back one day, he had gotten into a fight with Isobel. It had been violent and Isobel had killed him, if it hadn't of been for his ring he wouldn't be here alive and well so to speak. That was were he met her, Sarah Evans.

She was like a bright burst of sunlight in his dark times, they had drinks a few times before he had asked her out. He can still remember her stood there gaping like a fish as he laughed at her expression, but she had said yes. He had taken her out of town for their first date he had been so nervous, his palms had sweated and he had been shaking.

But when he had seen her in the black cocktail dress she had taken his breath away, she had been so stunning. For awhile he was happy, and he felt himself falling in love, but then Isobel came back into his life and apologized.

John knew he had been a fool to take her back to forgive her but he couldn't help it she still had the keys to his heart, so he had broken it off with Sarah. She had understood, he didn't know how or why but she had, she had also told him that he would always be a friend if she couldn't have him as a lover.

They had been best friends ever since.

But still, seeing her asleep in the chair. It made him regret all the lost chances that the two of them had, all of the things that they could have been.

Sarah gave a groan as her eyelids fluttered, she groaned and stood up before she clicked her back. She looked over at the bed and smiled

"Glad to see your awake."

John gave her a small but real smile, the ones that he had only ever shown her.

"How long have I been out?"

Sarah looked at her phone (which should have been turned off)

"Four days and 8 hours. I have been here for three days."

John glared darkly at her, he really should of known that she wouldn't of left. She was as stubborn as a mule and when she made her mind up about something it was like fighting a brick wall except for the fact that a brick wall wouldn't hit you back she would. That and the fact with a brick wall you might have a chance of winning against it, with her you didn't.

Sarah walked over and placed her hand on his, she always had warm hands. He loved that about her, he always had from the first time that they had shook hands. But her hands were also so calloused he had no idea what caused them though, he had wanted to ask her but he didn't want to seem rude.

She stroked her thumb over his hand as she looked at him, there were shadows in her eyes. Shadows that he had caused, and what he was regretting. If he could he would turn back the clock and he would of stopped himself from forgiving Isobel, he would of taken a chance.

"Don't, John."

He looked at her, he could see that she knew what he was thinking. She always had been able to, no matter what was wrong.

"Don't what?"

She hit him on the arm and John winced at the pain that shot up his arm, for a woman she packed on hell of a punch.

"Don't think about things like that, we live in the here and now. Not the past accept it and move on."

He scowled at her

"When did you become a wise old sage?"

She snorted and clasped her hand to her mouth, she shook her head at him.

"Right after this handsome devil broke my heart, after he had stole it."

John winced, he still didn't like to be reminded that he had held her heart and crushed in the palms of his hand without a care, but still she had been the bigger person in his eyes.

"I heard your nephew is in town."

She smiled and nodded her head

"Yeah him and my little great nephew, who is so adorable he will melt your heart."

John looked at her before shaking his head, he let it fall back onto the pillows. Before he spoke

"Some how I doubt that."

The growl that she gave him was animalistic, and if it had been anywhere else and under any other circumstances he would of found it a turn on. But as it was right now it scared the shit out of him.

"Do you want me to smother you with a pillow?"

John burst into laughter, he couldn't help it. Something's would never change, and despite what was going on he didn't want them to, she nudged his shoulder and the two shared a smile. Just like the old times.

~~~~~Potter-Evans-Bennett-Forbes house~~~~

They were getting ready for the day, Sarah was at the hospital and they couldn't really fault her for it, but still their lives went on as normal. So Bonnie and Caroline were getting ready for school, something that they had been dreading. Because it meant that they had to see Elena, Liz was spending the day relaxing and catching up on her fishing magazines, after she had did that she was going to clean her guns.

Angela had a date with her publisher, she was going to go and give him the copy of the final chapter for her book, since it was a wizarding book and could only be published in the wizarding world she would have to go to Delight Street, the biggest wizarding shopping district in the world.

Harry would be teaching Teddy some new words, before putting him down for a nap. Which wouldn't be until later in the afternoon, while Teddy was sleeping he would be going over some books that contained different types of magic and how to use them.

Then they would all come back to enjoy a family dinner together, that was if John awoke today like they were all hoping for. But still even if he didn't wake up today they would still go on like normal or as normally as they could.

Once Bonnie and Caroline had left Angela went to the fire place and shouted

"Delight Street."

She disappeared in a whirl of green flames, Liz sat and stared at the fireplace for a few more moments until she spoke

"I don't think I will get used to that."

Harry chuckled as he wiped Teddy's face clean of his breakfast

"You should try a port key it feels horrible, but flooing is the easiest way to do things."

Liz nodded her head, it still boggled her mind that there was a whole other world hidden away from the normal one, or mundane one as she had been told. Liz looked at the fire place for a few more seconds before shaking her head and going back to her magazine.

~~~~~~Cemetery, Place Unknown~~~~~

He could feel the chains and spells that were holding him down weaken, he knew that he would be free soon. Free to hunt down Klaus, and kill him. Oh how he wanted that little bastard dead, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak but he could still feel, he could still move his eyes and hear things. But when the room was covered in a bright light he felt like he had been blinded.

#####Vision#####

"Really Mikael?"

That was a voice that he had never heard before, he watched as the woman turned around her acid green eyes landed on him, but he noticed that they were flecked with gold and sliver around her irises were purple, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He was being nice, there was no need to kill him."

He watched as a different version of himself chuckled it was a deep and warm sound, something that was foreign to him. He watched as he turned around and grabbed her hips before pulling her close, his breath ghosting over her ear

"You are mine, my little temptress."

She smacked his chest as she scowled

"Still, he was only giving us directions."

He watched as she and himself turned and walked away, his arm wrapped around her waist as he spoke

"I am a possessive person, you knew that when you agreed that I could court you."

She raised an eyebrow at him before humming

"True, I did know that. But I also remember you asked to court me after I had kicked you arse."

He growled, that was a sound that he knew well. He had used it a lot and knew what it sounded like, not this foreign chuckling and been nice to someone, he hadn't been with someone since Ester, and even she had been unfaithful to him. But still he would watch and see where this was going.

"You won by a fluke."

She tiled her head back and laughed, it was a free and joyous sound, something that he wanted to hear more of.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that."

He gripped her hips and pulled her in closer, he bit her ear as he snarled

"Do not doubt me, if we were to fight again I would win and you know that."

She pushed him back and he stumbled, she smirked at him as her eyes became slitted like a cats

"Maybe if I was human Mikael, but we both know I am something more."

He felt desire run through him as he looked at her, her teeth had lengthened at first he though that she was a werewolf or a vampire. But her eyes had gave her away they were not the poisonous yellow that a werewolf's was nor did she have veins underneath her eyes signaling that she was a vampire. He watched as he grabbed her and pulled her in close before kissing her.

"Why do you tempt me so?"

She smiled coly at him

"Because if I don't then who will?"

#####End Vision#####

He felt as his body came back to himself, what was that?

He truly didn't know what it was or who the woman had been, all he knew was that he did get free. But had he killed Klaus?

He had seen and saw many things in his long life, he had did many things. He had trained his body to drink vampire blood something that had taken him centuries to do but he had done it.

But still that woman who was she?

Why did she appear to him in a vision?

It didn't make any sense to him but he knew one thing he could break free and when he did he wound find her and make her his. No one would stop him.

On the other side a group of people watched as Mikael began to change, the spell that had been cast on him by Ester was breaking it had been for years, but still he had needed that final push the push that they had given him and now he was on the right path, the path that would help him and his family to heal.


	18. Chapter 18

Jenna glared darkly at Elena who was sat opposite of her at the table, she had called Elena down after Stefan had left. She hadn't wanted to do this in front of Stefan, she knew that it wasn't his fault that he wasn't the one to blame, but still Elena had changed since she had met him and not in the good way it was like she had been swapped for someone else one day.

Elena looked at Jenna and tried to figure out what was going on Jenna had cam back from where ever she had been different, she was cold to her and she didn't understand it. But she had hoped that she had been to see Harry to tell him how wonderful she was and how much of a good pair they would make, but she doubted it if that was true Harry would be throwing himself all over her not still claiming that he was gay.

Elena rolled her eyes, someone like that couldn't be gay. It just didn't work he needed a woman to take care of him, to treat him right. But still she would have her way soon enough.

Jenna looked at Elena and spoke

"We need to talk."

Elena smiled at her before saying

"Sure."

Jenna seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before saying in a firm tone

"Your grounded."

Elena felt her jaw drop, grounded?

"I haven't even done anything!"

Jenna gave her a dark glare, and folded her arms over her chest before stating

"You lied to me, you told me that Harry had been stalking you. I found out that he hasn't been Elena, do you know how close I was to going to the police?"

Elena stared at Jenna in disbelief, had she heard right? Why would Jenna want to throw her Harry, her sweet Harry to the wolves?

"What?"

Jenna tapped her fingers on the table top before she said

"I was going to go to the police Elena, I was worried for you! But instead I found out that you lied to me!"

Elena's eyes widened, she hadn't thought that she would have been caught out. No she thought that Harry would of gotten with her to stop the rumors, but instead he had rebuffed her told people that he was gay. She didn't think he was gay just confused he didn't know what he wanted but when he did she would be there.

Jenna stood up and walked over to Elena before holding her hand out and saying

"Phone now."

Elena handed Jenna her phone, still feeling numb she couldn't believe that this was happening to her! HER!

"You will go to school, then come home. There will be no T.V, no computers, no going out and no phone. If you want to go and see Jeremy then I will take you after visiting hours are over we will come straight back."

Elena nodded numbly, she still hadn't processed the fact that she was grounded, that Jenna had taken away her phone and privileges.

~~~~Mystic Falls General~~~~

John laughed as Sarah asked question, after question to the poor flustered nurse that had been assigned to him, he truly felt sorry for her he really did. Sarah made a horrible patient but a brilliant doctor, but still he needed to stop her before she got the nurse even more flustered than he could handle.

"Why don't you go and get us some coffees?"

The nurse shot him a grateful look, as if he knew what John had did. Sarah stood up and walked out of the room, before she did she looked at John and said

"I need to phone home anyway, tell them that you are awake."

John waved her off with his hand and sniffed

"If you must."

Sarah snickered at him before mock bowing and grinning

"Yes your highness."

She closed the door before he even have chance to retaliate, the young nurse looked at where she had been stood before saying

"Your friend has been a pain in the arse for all nurses here."

John looked at him and chuckled

"She was an army doctor, she severed in Afghanistan for several years. "

The nurse looked up surprised

"What happened?"

John shrugged

"She took a bullet to the chest while trying to save a patients life, she saved hers but nearly lost her own in the process."

The nurse just smiled as he checked the IV, he took Johns blood pressure and looked at him

"If all goes well you will be out of here in the week."

John sighed in relief, he didn't want to be in the hospital any longer than necessary. But still it would be nice to get out and stretch his legs for a bit. Sarah came back with two cups of coffee in her hands she looked between the two and wiggled her eyebrows

"So no, hot kinky man sex while I was gone."

The poor nurse chocked and went bright red in the face, John just merely sighed been used to it. Soon after the nurse had left, leaving the two alone.

~~~~~Delight Street~~~~

Angela was finished, she had given her publisher the final chapter of the book that was due to come out soon. She had spent a year working on it, but it was done and now she could breath easier knowing that she didn't have her idiot of a publisher breathing down her neck about it. Since it was done Angela decided to treat her self to a cup of tea, there was one place that did real English tea and Angela had been craving it for some time. Taking a right off Delight Street she came to Nocturnal Alley, it was an alley run by vampires and other 'dark' creatures, but still it served the best tea that she ever had (except what Harry makes) she quickly made her way through the alley stopping to talk to someone every now and she came to a small café called

"Bloody Mary."

Angela snorted and went in.

"Well, well, well look what got dragged in, if it is Major Evans to what do I owe you the pleasure."

Angela turned around and came face to face with someone who she hadn't expected to see after she had left the force

"Captain."

They saluted one and other before they sat down at a table and ordered, she looked at her friend before asking

"How is civilian life treating you?"

Mary Anne shrugged before responding

"Well enough I suppose, how about you?"

Angela grinned before she took a sip of her tea, she swallowed before she spoke

"Good, I have a job and a family now. Still haven't found the one yet but I will find her."

The two chatted for sometime until they had to leave, they both promised to meet again. Angela stepped into the floo and shouted

"Potter home!"

She left Delight street with a whirl of green flames.

~~~~Potter-Evans-Bennett-Forbes home~~~~

They were getting ready for the last of the pranks everything had been set up and now they were ready Harry grabbed the bright puke green paint, while Angela grabbed the bright blue paint that Elena will hate along with pictures of girls making out with each other to replace the pictures of Harry that she took, Bonnie and Caroline grabbed the bright neon pink hair dye. Harry looked at everything that they have gathered and said proudly

" Let's go and get her. Is everyone and everything ready?"

Angela, Bonnie and Caroline all said at the same time

" Let's do this. We already have everything ready."

Harry grabbed the paint that he will be using, Angela grabbed her supplies, both Bonnie and Caroline grabbed the dye and helped Angela with her pranking supplies. They went over to the Gilbert's household. Harry grabbed his paint and quickly and neatly painted Elena's pink car bright puke green, while he did that. Angela went up to Elena's room and took down all of the pictures before painting the walls bright blue instead of the dull pink they were before. Angela then grabbed the new pictures and put them where ever a picture of Harry was. Bonnie and Caroline went to her private bathroom and put the bright neon pink dye in her shampoo. There was a camera focused on the car so when Elena came out to go to school she would be shocked, and they would get a picture of it. They hoped that Liz didn't find out, they loved her, they really did but they knew that she would put a stop to what they were doing and that couldn't be allowed.

So now all they had to do was wait, but they didn't know how long they would be waiting for.

There was one thing that Angela did have to address though

"After this no more skipping your afternoon lessons."

Bonnie and Caroline both nodded their heads, they could agree with that if their pranks went well.


	19. Chapter 19

John looked around his room, he wanted to get out but he had been told that if he left the bed he wouldn't like what would happen, so he had stayed put. Sarah had gone to work and he was glad, he still didn't know what she did, he didn't ask she didn't tell.

But still he was bored, so very bored. There was nothing for him to do other than sleep, look at the clock or look at the paint on the walls. None of which sounded very nice to him at all, but still he needed something to do. John sat up and the door to his room opened.

"Hello John."

He looked at who had came in, he knew who it was despite the fact that she was wearing someone else's clothes.

"Katherine."

She smiled at him, it was full of teeth. He knew that she was trying to scare him, trying to get him to lose his calm. But still after dealing with Sarah for five days, he could handle whatever Katherine threw at him.

"You look well."

John scowled at her before retorting

"Yeah no thanks to you!"

Katherine blinked in surprise she wasn't expecting that, she would of thought that he would of cowered and begged for his life, but instead he was biting back. He was giving back as good as she gave despite the fact that he was human and she was a vampire. She had to give him points for that. Katherine sat down on the chair and looked at him, she could smell Sarah's scent all over the chair, but it was faded. As if she hadn't been in the room recently.

"So were is your guard dog?"

John snarled at her as he pushed himself up

"None of your god damn businesses!"

Where had this fire came from?

It hadn't been there before, she had known that. She had seen the fear in his eyes when he had looked at her. When he had figured out just who she was and what she could do, but now?

Now he had fire, the sort of fire that she had rarely seen. The one that came from people who would fight back no matter what, even if they died they still wouldn't give up. Because giving up was worse than dying.

Katherine played with a lock of her hair, the same lock that Teddy had stuck in his mouth that day, it was strange. She didn't know how they did it but they had, they had warmed her heart up. She hadn't allowed anyone in her heart since she had been human and fell for Elijah, that had been a mistake. She knew that now because Elijah would always put his family first and she couldn't compete with that, so she had ran, ran and turned herself into a vampire.

She had thought she had found love again when she had met Damon and Stefan. The way that the two had looked at her, the devotion in their eyes. It had sparked something inside of her.

But she had to leave, the town had a council that knew about vampires and they had began to hunt them one night. When she had fled the town she had seen the bodies of Damon and Stefan and for a brief second she had mourned them, but only for a second then she had ran.

Ran and didn't look back she had to keep one step a head of Klaus, he had been hunting he down for years and she didn't dare stop.

But here she was in the same little town that she had fled years ago, she had never thought that she would be back here. But she had been proven wrong, then she had saw Damon and Stefan and felt a brief flicker of happiness before she had squashed it.

She couldn't make attachments, she couldn't. Because of she did she feared that she wouldn't leave the town, then that would bring Klaus here and put everyone that she cared about at risk. But still there was them, that mix matched family that had taken her in. They hadn't of invited her into the house she could understand that but they made feel alive again, she didn't know if she liked it or not.

John glanced at Katherine and could see that she was thinking, he stared out at the window as he asked

"They took you in?"

Katherine looked at him sharply, she didn't know how he knew what she was thinking but he did. John looked at her before speaking

"They do that to anyone and everyone, no matter their past. they even took me in, and I had shattered Sarah's heart but back then it had only been the two of them."

Katherine hummed

"They make me feel..."

"Human and alive."

She looked at him sharply she had no idea why she was trusting him this much, why she hadn't turned and ran the moment that she had met the family. But she knew why she was attached to them, they were so welcoming and warm. Normally people said vampire and they went running and screaming not take them into their homes and treat them like family. She jumped slightly when she felt John's hand on her own, she looked down at the human

"Give them time, and you will see why."

Katherine didn't know what it meant but strangely she was willing to find out, her head was screaming at her to run. But her heart told her to stay and for the first time in a long time Katherine listened to her heart.

~~~~~New York city, place unknown~~~~~

Elijah glared down ta both of his wrists, he had been fine there had only been one letter on his wrist but now there was two. On his left wrist he had the letter

'H'

That had been the only letter for a few weeks, then the outline of the second letter had began to appear which he had been fine with. What he hadn't expected was for him to wake up and find another letter on his wrist this time on his right on

'D'

Elijah wanted to kill someone, if this was someone's idea of a joke it was a very poor attempt at one, it truly was.


	20. Chapter 20

Caroline hummed happily as she tucked teddy into his pram, he had been giving everyone grief because he was teething he wasn't sleeping and what food he did get he threw it at them, they were all tired which was why the had bags under their eyes. harry was the most affected out of all of them, Teddy slept in his room and most of the time he kept Harry up crying.

Nothing they did seemed to work, they had even tried teething ring but no avail.

So Caroline had decided that she would take him out, see if a walk around Mystic falls would do him some good, if it didn't well they could cross another thing off the list that seemed to be ever growing.

"Now you be good for me okay?"

Teddy blinked at her, his eyes were wide but she could tell he was sleepy. He was tired and grumpy just like they all were. But still she had to try, and if anyone could say anything about Caroline it was that she didn't quit. With Teddy safely tucked into the pram and a blanket over him she left the house, she picked up her keys that were in the bowl and closed the door behind her.

Caroline took Teddy the long way around Mystic falls, she hoped that he would fall asleep along the way. She had no idea if he would or not but she still hoped, Caroline took a left down the old forest road. The road hadn't been used in years, not after it had flooded one year and people had died. So it should be safe for her and Teddy, she hummed as she walked along Teddy yawning every few moments, as his eyes dropped down. She gave a mental happy dance as he fell asleep.

Caroline looked around and smiled to herself, just as she was about to stop a dear came out of the woods and scared her. She gasped and as the deer hit the pram causing Teddy to roll into the middle of the road, she only had a few seconds to think before she had pushed him out of the way and her body went flying through the air.

Katherine had been stalking Caroline since she had left the house, she knew that they could be here one day and gone the next but still she wanted to protect them. She watched as Teddy dropped off, she gave a small smile it reminded her of what she could have had with her daughter before she had been taken away.

Katherine shook her head, she didn't want to think on that now. She couldn't if she did she feared that she would cause someone some serious harm, she hated her father for what he had did and she had wanted to kill him for it. But Klaus had beaten her to the punch when he had killed her entire family. Something that she had wanted to thank him for.

Katherine watched in horrid fascination as a deer, ran from the woods and knocked Teddy into the road. But before she had time to act, Caroline had pushed Teddy out of the way and her body went sailing through the air like a broken doll. Her body hit the ground with a sickening thud, Katherine rushed over and pulled Teddy to the side. She watched as the car drove off the driver putting his foot down, Teddy was still sleeping peacefully despite what had just happened.

Katherine had thought that he would of woken up, that he would of started screaming but no he still slept.

She looked down at Caroline's body and bit her wrist before pressing it to her mouth, she sighed when Caroline took a gulp of her blood. Katherine frowned when she noticed that her blood wasn't doing anything that Caroline was not healing.

"There must be too much damage."

Katherine did the only thing that she knew would help, she snapped Caroline's neck and began her transition into a vampire, she pulled Teddy out of the pram and made sure that he was safe in her arm before picking Caroline up and rushing to the house. She willed her body to go that little bit faster.

When she saw the house she nearly sighed in relief, and from the noise that was coming from the house everyone was home. She knocked on the door so hard that it rattled on its hinges, Liz opened the door and gasped

"Caroline!"

The rest of them came running as soon as they had heard Liz's gasp, they looked at Katherine, Teddy and Caroline Angela turned to Harry as she spoke with urgency

"You need to invite them in."

Harry turned to Katherine and spoke

"Come in, Katherine and Caroline."

No one need to ask why he had said Caroline, they knew what was happening. Katherine placed Caroline down on the couch as Sarah ran down to the basement were she worked and grabbed some blood bags before rushing back up stairs. John hobbled into the front room, having been woke up from the noise he had only been released a few hours ago. He looked at Caroline and Katherine his lips set into a grim line, he like Liz knew what was going on with Caroline there was no denying it.

Caroline was turning into a vampire.

Liz sat down on the couch she was in shock she didn't think that this could of happened, Harry had took Teddy and placed him in his cot. He didn't want Teddy in the room for what was going to happen. Liz stood up and exclaimed

"How the hell did this happen?"

They looked at Katherine who explained

"A deer knocked Teddy into the road, Caroline pushed him out of the way as a car came speeding down the road she got hit."

They looked at her, Caroline moaned as she came to

"What's going on? Why does my throat burn?"

Liz held her hand to her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes, she didn't know what to think or do. She had never thought that Caroline would be turned it hadn't even crossed her mind, but it was happening. Harry looked around the room, he knew that there would be fireworks he could see it. Bonnie was stood shaking her head in denial as she looked at Caroline.

"This can't be happening."

Sarah gave Caroline and Katherine a blood bag as she spoke softly to Caroline

"You are in transition, now you have two choices. One you can drink the blood bag and complete it, or the second one is you don't feed and you die."

Caroline looked around the room, the smell of blood was getting to her. But it wasn't John, Liz and Bonnie no it was Sarah, Angela and Harry. They smelled divine to her and she wanted a drink from them.

"I-I-I cant!"

Before anyone could do anything she launched herself at Sarah and bit into her neck, her fangs slid into Sarah's neck with ease, Angela and Harry held back John and Liz while Katherine had hold of Bonnie. They watched as Caroline drank from Sarah, Sarah stroked her hair as she murmured

"That's it Care, keep drinking."

Caroline pulled back in shock and horror, she could believe what she had did. She threw herself against the wall and looked at them with wide eyes

"Please don't."

No one moved, they didn't dare to move. But slowly and surely Sarah took step after step closer to Caroline, when she was right in front o her she pulled her in for a hug Caroline stiffened as she smelt the fresh blood that was pouring from Sarah's neck. She was struggling with herself everyone could see that, but there was still the fact that she needed to feed.

John and Liz had always been taught that vampires were evil, that they needed to be killed. They could say that they had never met a decent vampire in their lives most of them preyed on humans they killed without regret, but seeing Caroline fight with herself. Trying to stop herself from taking what was freely been offered to her made them pause, did they really know everything about vampires?

Or had everything they had been told and taught wrong?

They didn't know what to think, they didn't know what to do.

Sarah carefully pushed Caroline's mouth to the wound on her neck as she said in a firm tone

"Drink."

Caroline struggled she didn't want to hurt her!

But when Sarah wiped her bloody finger against her lips she lost the fight and bit back down onto the flesh underneath her lips. As Caroline drank she felt the burning in her throat recede, then suddenly it was gone. She took one last mouthful of blood before she pulled away, she smiled at Sarah who smiled back before she swayed on her feet. Katherine caught her before she had chance to fall.

"That was some impressive control."

Katherine didn't give out compliments easily, but the way that Caroline had fought over her instincts had impressed her. Normally a newly turned vampire attacks everything in sight until they are full, Caroline had fought it she had done what very few of them had.

Soon they were all sat down in the front room, Teddy was still asleep upstairs. They were not surprised that he had slept through what had gone on because Teddy could sleep through and earthquake.

The room was silent no one dared to talk, no one knew what to say until Caroline broke it

"What happens now?"

Liz didn't know what to say to it, because she didn't know what would happen. All she had wished for with Caroline was that she had a happy life and lived to a ripe old age, but now it looked like it wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen.

John knew that if he opened his mouth he would get punched, he knew that it wasn't Caroline's fault that she couldn't be blamed, but still years of teaching that had been taught to him told him that she was evil, that she was now a monster and needed to be killed.

Angela held a towel to Sarah's neck while glaring darkly at her

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Sarah gave a weak laugh

"That I make the better snack?"

Harry leaned over and hit her on the shoulder causing her to wince slightly, her body was weak from the blood loss she knew that but she couldn't help but rile them up. Harry looked at Caroline and saw the guilt in her eyes, Bonnie he noticed wasn't looking at Caroline. Still they needed to sort out the problem.

"We help you, what happened wasn't your fault. If it is anyone's fault it is the person who hit you. Not yours Caroline."

Caroline sniffed

"B-b-but look at what I did!"

They looked at Sarah who was pale and having a towel pressed to her neck, Sarah pushed Angela's hand away and stumbled over to Caroline, once she got to the couch she practically fell into it. She pulled Caroline onto her lap as she said

"Afghanistan, 6 years ago. I was in a squad of specially selected people, there was one werewolf, two vampires a wendigo, a fae and a wood nymph. We had been given a mission to recuse a young fire sprite. She had been kidnapped by a group of humans who wanted her dead."

She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a piece of muscle and flesh missing from her arm, she looked at Caroline and continued speaking

"Everything had been fine we had got her and she was safe, on the way back out one of the men who we thought was dead wasn't. He fired a full round into Chris who was the wendigo, I doubled back for him after telling them to keep going. I pulled him back behind some crates as I pulled the bullets out of him, I looked at him and frowned. I remember asking him why he wasn't healing, he laughed as blood trickled down his chin and asked me if he was the first one I had ever met. When I told him he was he told me that he lived of human flesh."

They all held their breaths, they suddenly knew were the story was going. They didn't like it, but they could see how it was helping Caroline, she didn't look so guilty, she didn't look as if she would walk out into the sunlight as a way to kill herself. No she looked at Sarah with a new light as she continued her story

"So I rolled up the sleeve of my arm and told him to take a bite. He looked at me like I was demented! He laughed thinking I was joking but stopped when he realized that I was been deadly serious, we fought until I shot myself in my arm with my gun. His eyes changed they went from his normal blue color to a maroon color, he looked at my bleeding wound with a intense hunger. I don remember what happened after that because someone had shot me in my side."

Caroline looked at her, even though she was bleeding she was still smiling, Angela stood up and pressed the towel back to her neck. She looked down and noticed that Sarah was passed out, Angela shook her head in exasperation as she said

"Stubborn fool."

Bonnie looked at Angela and asked

"Did that happen?"

Angela looked at her and nodded her head

"Yeah, I got a phone call saying that Sarah had been bitten by a wendigo and she was in the hospital been treated for it, she kept the scar to remind herself that not all 'dark' creatures are evil and some will fight their own nature."

They all looked at Caroline and understood that Caroline had been like Chris, she had fought against her own nature. She had fought against what she had been told to do, Katherine looked at her as she speaks

"You still need training, whether or not you can fight the urge to feed isn't the problem, the problem is you go to school. There will be a lot of people there and all that blood could tempt you."

Caroline nodded her head she could see the wisdom in Katherine's words

"But who will teach me Stefan? No thanks he will probably have me brooding by the end of the day."

They burst into laughter at Caroline's words, Katherine smiled as she spoke

"I will."

The gesture didn't go unnoticed they knew what it meant for Katherine to stay in one place, they knew that she had a attachment to them. But they had all learned something new, Liz and John had learned that while there was bad and evil vampires and other creatures out there, there was also the ones who fought their nature and fought to keep people safe.

They knew that they couldn't change their views over night but they were willing to try, after all they now had two vampires in the family.

Harry had always known that his family had put others before themselves and that had been proven by his aunt, but still they looked after each other as well. He hoped that they would find someone that would look after them like they deserved.

Bonnie knew that she couldn't judge Caroline for things that weren't her fault and had made up her mind to help her friend through this, she wouldn't turn her back on Caroline for something that wasn't her fault.

Angela sighed as she had bandaged her sisters neck sometimes only sometimes she wished that she would look after herself and realize that people would miss her if she died. But that was an issue for another day right now, she needed to put her to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

~~~~~Cemetery, Place unknown~~~~

Mikael could feel his strength returning, it was a little but it was enough for now. He had no idea why the spells were starting to wear off, after each vision he had the spells wore off more and more. He didn't know how or why and nor did he really care, all he knew was he was becoming free. But he did enjoy the visions, they were the one thing that was a constant for him they came to him ever day and each time it was something different, each time it was something new. The room turned white as another vision came.

#####Vision#####

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around the body next to him, he didn't want to wake just yet. He was enjoying the feeling of having a warm body next to him, he opened his eyes as he looked at her. She was half on the bed and half off, one leg was tangled in the duvet while the other was dangling on the floor, she moaned as she rolled over and was laid on top of him.

Mikael enjoyed her on top of him for a few moments until she rolled over and fell out of the bed. He moved and looked over the edge of the bed he smirked at her

"Did you enjoy your trip?"

She gave him a sleepy glare that reminded him of a kitten or some other cute and fluffy animal. He watched as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, he huffed as he looked at her. She could sleep in the most strangest places. Mikael stood up and stretched he went around the bed to wake her up but found that she had rolled under the bed.

#####End vision####

The more he saw the more he wanted that, he had never believed in people been kind and compassionate he had believed them to be a weakness, but the more he saw the more he began to realize that it wasn't true.

Stood off to the side was the same group as before all smiling, Mikael was now firmly on the right path and if he kept going the way that he was he would stay on it and the Mikaelson's would heal.

~~~~New York City, Place unknown~~~~~

Elijah was a man of patience, he had it when he was human and he still had it when he had became a vampire. It had been the one thing that hadn't changed that and his morals, but even he had limits of what he could take and he was quickly reaching those limits.

The second letter had appeared on his wrist, he now had the letters

'HA'

So one of his mates had the name that began with HA, that didn't narrow the list down at all!

But still it was something to go on, he glance at his other wrist before sighing.

'D'

Still only one letter, which mean that he was still in the first stage with whoever his second mate was. Which also meant he had the dreams to go through, Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. His day had been going horribly to begin with and now it was only going to get worse, he knew that. He could feel it in his bones, but there was nothing he could do about it now no matter how much he wanted to rip someone's heart out of their chest. Elijah huffed he had sounded like Klaus throwing a temper tantrum.

But really he couldn't help it he had lost 4 witches alone today because of a car accident, he had lost another 1 in a robbery gone wrong. That meant he had lost 5 and the day was only half way done, but still it could be worse. Elijah sighed he had just jinxed himself.

He nearly snapped his phone in half when it began to ring, he wished that his day would be over.

~~~~~Place unknown, Klaus's hideout~~~~

Electric blue eyes looked at the list that had been given to him, the list had became shorter that much was true but it was still nearly three pages long. He didn't have time to send someone out to each and very place, he had been chasing Katerina for years and he was still one step behind her. But that made the hunt more fun, he had warned Elijah about falling in love with her but he had still went and done it.

He had betrayed his trust when he had told Katerina about the ritual that she would be taking part in, he had known that his brother was falling in love with her but he didn't think that it had been that bad.

Always and Forever

They had made that promise years ago, shortly after they had been turned yet none of them had held true to it, each time they had stabbed him in the back. He had to dagger Finn because he was killing humans left, right and center.

Kol had been daggered when he had found out Mikael was in New Orleans he didn't want his little brother getting hurt so he had daggered him, he had planned to un-dagger him after Mikael had left but instead they had to run.

Rebekah had been in anger, he had wanted to kill Marcel but he didn't the vampire was like a son to him and Rebekah knew that. She also knew how to push his buttons and get him to react, before he had known what he was doing he had daggered her.

It seemed ;like a lifetime ago when they had all been human and happy, but they had been happy after they had turned. For awhile at least.

But still it never did him any good when he dwelled on the past, it caused him pain it reminded him of what they had been. Which brought him to another problem, he had been having visions. They would come at random times but each time there would be the same woman in them, Klaus leaned back as his room turned white

#####Vision######

"Really Nik?

He turned and looked at her, she was wearing a light blue dress he smiled as he kissed her knuckles,

"You looked stunning love."

She laughed as she twirled around

"So you do like it?"

He pulled her in and kissed her, before allowing her to pull back he smirked at the glazed look in her eyes

"Does that answer your question love?"

She giggled as he held out his arm for her which she took.

#####End vision#####

Klaus came back to himself and looked around the room, he didn't know who she was or where she was, but he knew that he wanted her. He wanted to posses her, she had a bright light that engulfed her, it was like he was looking into the sun. But she made him feel alive in ways that he didn't think was possible.

Klaus pulled out his drawing pad and began to draw her in the light blue dress that he had seen her in.

~~~~~Mystic falls~~~~~

Harry pulled out the before and after pictures of the pranks that got pulled on Elena, all of the pictures were moving. The most hilarious one in their opinion was when Elena came out of the house and looked at her car. She has bright neon pink hair that went well with her pink skin with green polka dots all over. She looked like a female, human Barney the dinosaur. You could still see the glitter everywhere on her. Everyone that lived in the house was happy because of how Elena got pranked. Harry asked

"Who wants copies of the prank pictures? Also which ones would yout like a copy of?"

Everyone that lived at the house said

"Me, and I want copies of all of them."

Everyone that saw Elena that day was laughing there heads off


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note- this is why we shouldn't argue for fun.

" Well i saw the thing comin' out of the sky

It had the one long horn and one big eye

i commenced to shaken' and i said "ooh-eee"

It looks like a purple people eater to me

It was a one eyed one horned flyin' purple people eater

(one eyed one horned flying purple people eater)

a one eyed one horned flyin' purple people eater

sure looks strange to me (one eye?)

well he he came down to earth and he lit on a tree

i said a mister purple people eater, dont eat me

i heard him say in a voice so gruff

i wouldn't est you cuz your so tough

it was a one eyed one horned flyin' purple people eater

one eyed one horned flyin' purple people eater

one eyed one horned flyin' purple people eater

sure looked strange to me (one horn?)

i said mister purple people eater, whats your line

he said eaten purple people and it sure is fine

but thats not he reson that i came to land

i wanna get a job in a rock and roll band

well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple

people eater

piegon-toed, under growed,flyin' purple people eater

i like short shorts

flyin' purple people eater

sure looked strange to me (purple people?)

and then he went on his way, and then what do ya know

i saw him last night on a T.V. show

he was blowing it out really knockin'em dead

playing rock and roll music though the horn on his head "

They had moved to the backyard once Angela had started to sing, she sounded like someone dragging their nails across a chalk board, but of course Teddy loved it. He kept clapping his hands and giggling. He also kept making babbling noises as if he was singing along to the song.

But still it had been a hard two weeks, and they could use the break. But not her singing.

They wouldn't even use it for torture because it was that bad.

Still the fire was going, glasses of lemonade were in their hands as they tried to drown out her singing. John had his hands clasped over his head, his glass of lemonade sat on the floor long forgotten.

Liz wanted to shoot her to make it stop, but she knew that it wouldn't be appreciated, not in the slightest.

For Katherine and Caroline it was pure hell, every time she hit the wrong note it caused their eardrums to bleed (this is not exaggerated, with how sensitive their hearing is) but it was still better than brooding all day (they did not want to turn into Stefan).

Sarah was sat at the fire tuning a guitar, she looked at Harry who nodded, they wanted to beat her and the only way to do that?

By singing.

Harry took a deep breath and began in a soft tenor.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now I see.

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.

And Grace, my fears relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear

The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares

I have already come;

'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far

and Grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me.

His word my hope secures.

He will my shield and portion be,

As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,

And mortal life shall cease,

I shall possess within the veil,

A life of joy and peace.

Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail,

And mortal life shall cease;

I shall profess, within the vail,

A life of joy and peace. "

By the end of the song, the yard was quiet. Liz, Bonnie and Caroline looked close to tears. Their eyes had a thin veil of suppressed tears, John was stood openly gaping at Harry he had no idea that Harry could sing.

"Well that beats my song."

They all turned around and found Angela stood at the doorway with Teddy on her hip, soon they were all sat around the fire picking out songs to sing, Katherine looked up as she asked

"Can anyone sing Let It Be by the Beatles?"

They all shared a look, they knew the song but they didn't have anything other than an guitar, and they knew for a fine fact that the song required a piano. But it was still worth a shot, after all the night had been filled with old memories and new ones being made. Sarah opened her mouth and sang in a deep voice

"When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

And in my hour of darkness

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the broken hearted people

Living in the world agree

There will be an answer, let it be

For though they may be parted

There is still a chance that they will see

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Yeah there will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Ah let it be, yeah let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

And when the night is cloudy

There is still a light that shines on me

Shine on until tomorrow, let it be

I wake up to the sound of music,

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Yeah let it be, let it be

Let it be, yeah let it be

Oh there will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, yeah let it be

Oh there will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Ah let it be, yeah let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. "

As the last note died off Bonnie was sobbing in Caroline's arms, John was holding onto Liz as they swayed to the song. Harry had took Teddy off his aunt and gently rocked him in his arms, Angela had her arms wrapped around Katherine as the two danced to the tune of the song. They had all learned new things about each other and the night was one for bonding, they were misfits, they shouldn't fit together but they did.

They shouldn't of became a family, with how different they all were. They should of pushed each other away not attracted each other. But as the night continued on and the songs kept coming, they all knew one thing that was true.

They were family, they would kill to keep each other safe and the rest of the world could burn for all they cared.

Sarah cleared her throat as she asked

"Any more requests or will someone else sing?"

John cleared his throat and they looked at him he shifted for a few moments, as he spoke

"This song reminds me of what I wanted to do before I met you all."

He took a breath and steeled his nerves, he hadn't sang in years. Not since he had sung to Isobel underneath her bedroom widow.

" I want to break free

I want to break free

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self satisfied I don't need you

I've got to break free

God knows, God knows I want to break free.

I've fallen in love

I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it's for real

I've fallen in love, yeah

God knows, God knows I've fallen in love.

It's strange but it's true

I can't get over the way you love me like you do

But I have to be sure

When I walk out that door

Oh how I want to be free, baby

Oh how I want to be free,

Oh how I want to break free.

But life still goes on

I can't get used to, living without, living without,

Living without you by my side

I don't want to live alone, hey

God knows, got to make it on my own

So baby can't you see

I've got to break free.

I've got to break free

I want to break free, yeah

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free. "

By the end of the song they were all singing along, even Angela who should have been banned from singing. Their voices didn't go, they all sang on different notes and pitches, but they didn't care. Teddy clapped his hands as they continued to sing, in tune and out of tune.

And when they all finished they burst into laughter.

They may not of repelled each other but rather attracted each other, they maybe two vampires, one wiccan, three wand wielders, a second generation werewolf and two vampire hunters.

They may fight, bicker and quarrel. But if they had to chose between the world and their family?

Then the whole world would burn. While they stood there and watched.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- i don't own Harry potter or vampire diaries, nor is any money made off this story.

Authors note- This is co written by me and Sallzy, we will not be following the cannon. Because really? Fuck the cannon.

~~~~New York city, Place unknown~~~~~

Elijah was angry, well more furious than angry. He had tried to find Klaus but everytime he tried a witch died. Car accidents, bus crashes even a mugging. It was going from annoying to highly irritating, nothing was going to plan. Even when he went to sleep he was still hounded in his sleep, by dreams of his would be mates.

Elijah wished that he could kill them, they were taking him away from his goals, from his revenge. He wanted to kill Klaus for what he had done, he wanted to rip his heart out of his beating chest. Not have erotic dreams about two people who he didn't know.

One way or another he would do something, even if he had to kill his supposed mates.

~~~~~Klaus's hideout~~~~~

He looked down at the drawing, blonde hair, sky blue eyes. He didn't know who she was but he kept dreaming about her, he wanted her, wanted to taste her blood on his tongue. He wanted to feel her around him, but he was a man of loose morals, he took what he wanted when he wanted. He had never raped or harmed a child but he was not above sleeping with people to get what he wanted.

He would find out who she was and make her his, after all he was Klaus. What Klaus wanted he got no matter who stood in his way.

~~~~Cemetery, Place unknown~~~~~~

Mkael sighed as he felt his strength slowly returning, the binds that held him here were nearly gone. He would soon be free.

Bu that was not the only thing on his mind, his visions had became disturbing in more ways than one. He knew he wanted the woman in them, that he could not deny. But he had seen her die in front of him, watched as someone tore into her neck and spilled her blood onto the path of New Orleans. He had visited the city before and knew what it looked like, he had chased Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah from their home, he hadn't regretted it then and he didn't now.

But there was an unknown threat, there was someone or something after what was his, he didn't like it. He would tolerate it, she was his and his alone.

But he needed to get out of here first.

~~~~Mystic falls, Potter-Evans-Forbes-Bennett-Gilbert home~~~~~~

Caroline could feel her throat burning, her and katherine had left to go hunting. So far Caroline hadn't been able to do it, she had known that it would be hard for her. That she would be a newborn so to speak, but still she wished that she had some form of control.

Katherine watched as Caroline tried not to breath, she knew that it was hard for her. Katherine didn't have the time for it to be hard, she had been running from Klaus and his family. She didn't have time to moan and complain, but she knew what Caroline was going through. The intense burning in her throat, the smells, sounds and sights. It had became too much for her sometimes, but that had been nearly 500 years ago. No she did understand that was why she was trying to help.

But there was the problem of Klaus, she knew that he would come to Mystic falls soon. She knew that he would find something that would lead him here, she would have to leave she didn't want to. But she feared that if she stayed then her family would be in danger, that they would end up dying for her. She didn't want that, she didn't want the people who made her feel human to suffer.

No when the time came she would leave, she would run and lead him away from them. And if she died?

Then she would of died for her family, the only thing that meant something to her.

Carline had been watching Katherine, she had found that it was easy to concentrate on something else, when she did the smells and noises didn't seem so bad. They seemed normal, like she was human again. But she knew that it was far from the truth, that she was no longer human but a vampire. She had freaked out for a few days, she had cried. But then she realized that this could be her chance to protect her family, that she could help her mom do things. John had began to teach her how to fight, while she struggled with it he had informed her if she couldn't handle his training then how would she cope with the duo's?

So she threw herself into the training, spent time with her mother as she showed her how to vervain someone. She went fishing with her mom on a few occasions, it wasn't what it used to be but it was getting better.

Bonnie had been going through the grimoires, looking for spells and potions that could help with her thirst, Bonnie had already given her a daylight ring. Something that she had been grateful for, she had missed the sun. She had missed it warmth and the happiness it brought people.

Harry had been busy teaching Teddy how to walk and talk, Teddy still hadn't gotten the hang of walking but he was crawling everywhere, they had placed stairgates nearly everywhere and someone was with him at all times. He could say a few more words and they had to be careful around him now, Harry hadn't been amused when his second word had been shit. John had stubbed his toe on the table and screamed

"Shit!"

Teddy had clapped his hands and copied what he had said

"hit, hit!"

The dark glare that John had received could of peeled paint off the walls. Now they had a swear jar, and were forbidden from swearing around Teddy.

Angela had been making a training regime for her after she had completed John's training, she was eager for it, she wondered what she would be doing. She had seen Angela and Sarah fight once, it had been bloody and terrifying. It had been animalistic.

Sarah had been spending a lot of time in the basement, there had been a few minor explosions coming from there but she had waved it off and told them not to worry about it, which made them all think what was she doing?


End file.
